


A Starry Cinderella Story

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Luke, Bad Parenting, Car Accidents, Fluff, Genderbending, Kissing, Luke is not genderbent, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker has been known as 'Diner Boy' for most of his life. What's a guy to do?</p><p> </p><p>=========</p><p>Or where Luke is Hilary Duff and Han is Chad Michael Murray in A Cinderella Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Father, can you tell me about the brave knights again?” Luke, young with eyes brighter than the stars at night, gazed up at the older man.

Everything he could ever hope to be stared back down at him. He loved his father. His father was his idol. Blond just like him, Anakin Skywalker was the kindest man he knew. Just like they were doing then, he would tell Luke stories every night. For a while, Anakin thought it was odd that Luke loved hearing these tales so much, even at his age of ten years. But then he realized that his beloved son just had a beautiful mind. Luke loved the myths, the legends. He especially loved hearing them from his father.

“I would love to,” Anakin paused, shifting so his arm was tighter around Luke’s small shoulders. The blue eyed boy cuddled closer in anticipation for him to start. His small blond head pressed against his father’s larger chest. Images of him in the future raced through his mind. There was no doubt that he would look like his father.

The two of them sat against the headboard of Luke’s bed. There was no question in his room resided a young boy. As he grew up, Anakin always told him of his late mother who loved the stars. So that changed his life. He put all his energy to becoming an astronaut. Luke loved space. His room was indicative of it. His father helped him paint the ceiling black with little glow in the dark spots, showing dozens of constellations to Luke’s liking. The walls were a dark blue with similar patterns of stars. But, the walls held larger galactic bodies. He and Anakin had painted planets, comets, asteroids, and many more heavenly objects.

“But you know that Aurra and I are going on a date tonight.” At that, the young Luke made a disgusted face. He did not want to hear about lovey dovey stuff like that or even the woman at all. It caused Anakin to laugh. Ever the star boy that he was. His Luke never liked hearing about Aurra. However, it also could be the fact that Luke still saw Padmé as his mother, even with her gone. Anakin knew that it was mainly his fault. Whenever Luke asked him for something, he broke down and gave it to him. His son was the light of his life. So when he asked to hear about his late mother all the time, Anakin spoke of her. He spoke of her happiness, her light. He spoke of the wonders and the kindness of her person. Aurra was the complete opposite. The woman was a terror at best. But something in her attracted Anakin. Whether it was her shaved head, or piercing eyes, he had no idea. The fact that Luke was set in his stubborn boyish ways of denying Aurra of mother status was understandable, yet slightly annoying. “You know that she is my fiancé Luke. Please, I beg of you to give her a chance. She is slightly ruff at first, but once you let her in; she is extremely kind.” His son sighed against his much larger chest. The young boy’s hair tickled the bottom of his chin as he cuddled closer into his body. It was as though he was a little puppy, trying to make sure his master did not leave his side.

Finally, Luke pulled away and stared up at his father. The large blue eyes that stared up at him with such admiration almost caused him to pick up his phone and call Aurra. He was thinking about saying no to their weekly date and spending the night weaving stories for his Luke. His sweet little eyes were begging him to stay without saying a single word. The temptation was getting to him.

“Then you have to promise me dad.” Luke never used dad. He always called him father. So his word choice caught Anakin’s attention. “You have to promise me,” Luke stopped and held out his little pinky finger. His father immediately knew what to do and laced his own larger finger with his sons. “When you get back, you will tell me about the knight’s order, outside, at night, with hot cocoa.” Luke smiled and giggled, causing his father to smile as well. If Anakin was going to go on a date with that women, then Luke was going to get what he wanted the next time his dad told him stories.

“Deal.” He slowly rolled off the bed and stretched out. Behind him, Luke pulled the blankets over his legs. When his father turned around, he caught sight of the young boy waiting patiently; yet sitting straight up. So he leaned back over him and pushed down with quite a bit of force. It was obvious that Luke did not feel tired. But he needed to go to sleep. He had school the next day and it was already 9:30. “Now Luke, you need your rest.” Finally, Luke settled down onto his back. His golden blond hair splayed out on the black pillow, causing a halo like effect.

‘My beautiful child.’ Anakin thought with a smile. He slowly brushed some of Luke’s bangs back from his forehead so he could lean down and place a kiss against the soft skin. A delicate squeak was released from the back of Luke’s throat from the contact. When Anakin pulled up, he saw that Luke’s blue eyes were squeezed tight. “Goodnight my darling. Now rest child. You must work hard because those stars,” Luke’s father pointed up at the ceiling that they painted together. “Have quite big plans for you. For those things to happen, you have to be well rested.” Anakin whispered and turned. But he did not make it one step when he felt the pull of a hand on the back of his button down shirt.

“You promise?” Luke’s quiet voice sounded behind him. Anakin looked over his shoulder with a gentile smile.

“Yes. And I never go back on my promises my beautiful child. Now sleep.” With that, Anakin slipped out of the room, turning off the lights as he went. Luke was left in the darkness, a smile spread across his lips. He looked up at those blessed stars.

“I love you father.” The love that his father expressed for him got him through the lonely days and hard nights. Growing up without a mom was hard a lot of the time. There was a delicate component of his life that was missing. Anakin was able to fill it a lot. But there was only so much that a single father could do. It caused Luke to really grow up faster than all the kids around him. Many a times, he felt the anger and the aggression in his dad. Luke would feel bad because he thought that he made his father that way. “I just want you to be happy.” The young boy whispered, rolling onto his side.

Little did he know, that was the last time he would see his father. On the way to the concert venue, he and Aurra were a part of an accident, an accident that would cost Anakin his life. Since Anakin had not set up a will, Aurra and her two daughters got everything; the house, the diner that Anakin owned, and to her horror, Luke.

~’~

7 Years Later

7 years. 7 years of living with the wicked witch and her damn crazy daughters. It was probably the hardest thing that Luke had ever done. Scratch that, it was the hardest thing that he had ever done. The woman worked him ragged. With the passing of his father, he had suddenly become the family servant, catering to every whim and need of the ugly step sisters and their bitch of a mother. Cleaning, cooking, yard work, fixing the pool, doing the laundry; if you could think of a chore to do around a house hold, Luke did it. On top of that, he also was in his junior year at Alliance High. Being the smart kid that he is, he took all advance placement and duel credit classes. He was going to get out of Tatooine, California even if it killed him. Then there was the diner, Mos Eisley Cantina. It confused everyone that came in, but it was a big hit in town once you sat down and ate a meal there.

It had been his fathers, and in Luke’s eyes, was still exactly that. He worked there partly because he was forced to by Aurra, and partly because he did not want to see Mos Eisley go under with Aurra at the helm. Many times, it crushed him under the work load of all three things; but he pushed through. Mos Eisley was one of his father’s pride possessions. He had started it with Padmé before he had been born.

“Luke!” A shout accompanied by the pounding of a fist came from the other side of his door. It shook him from a light sleep. Everything on him and around him seemed wet. It was all from sweat. When Aurra and her two daughters, Corrina and Kandria, moved in; he was banished to the attic. Even though it was spacious, it was hotter than hell. All the hot air rose up to his room so he always had the windows open to catch any sort of breeze. But then only the heat from the outside would blow in. The drought that had hit Tatooine the year that his father passed had not let up. Before the dramatic switch in weather, it had already been rather hot all the time. But now, it was almost unbearable. Everything was gritty with sand. Luke missed the rain quite a bit.

Not caring one bit what he would look like when he opened the door for Kandria, he rolled out of bed and made his way over. Everything was sticking to his skin. He knew that his t-shirt and even his shorts were soaked through and dark from his skin. When he opened the door, the pale girl looked surprised; like he was not going to open the door when she banged on it as loudly as she did.

“Yes?” He asked, voice thick and groggy from sleep. Even the hair on his neck was wet. Before he did anything that day, he was going to have to take a shower.

Kandria, abnormally pale like her mother and her sister with matching fiery red hair, stared back at him. Her eyes were narrowed, head tilted back in disgust so she could stare down her nose at him. That was what they always did. All three of them were seemingly disgusted by his mere presence in HIS FATHERS house. Finally, she sighed and inspected her nails like the dirt underneath them was more important than Luke.

“Mother wants breakfast. The Norwegian salmon that is in the fridge is what she wants.” Luke finally noticed that she was in a hideous one piece bathing suit. The floral pattern looked like someone had vomited shit green, brown, and blue onto innocent flowers. All he could think was why would someone do that to those poor flowers?

“You passed the kitchen on your way up here. Why didn’t you just get it?” He asked, peeved that she was seriously doing this. But Kandria’s face just twisted into a hideous scowl. The sisters always seemed to get more aggressive and angry that he was even speaking to them.

“Because you do the cooking!” With that final yell, she turned and stormed away. Luke just groaned. He did not want to do anything for the triplets from hell today. He had a big test in his Astrophysics class that he had to study for. Luke knew though, that if he did not get Aurra her food, she herself would be up at his room banging on the door. So with resentment in his heart, he quickly showered and headed down to the kitchen. Just like Kandria said, the salmon was sitting on the top shelf in the fridge. It was just a giant fillet. Luke was tempted to take it out and just throw the hunk at her, but changed his mind as he pulled it out. Working at Mos Eisley had given him some useful talents. He had become quite good with a knife. With those skills, he sliced the salmon paper thin. When he held it up to the light, he could see straight through it.

“Good.” Luke mumbled. Perhaps if he was able to please Aurra enough, she would let him skip his hours at the diner and study until he had to go to school. Every four weeks, Alliance would give juniors and seniors half days so they could spend it studying. Of course, a majority of the kids did not study. Come on, they were high schoolers. But Luke was always in the library. He had to get good grades, there was just no other option. His father always told him that the stars had plans for him. If he was going to see those plans come to fruition, he had to get into the best possible school he could. Not only that, but it had to be as far away from Tatooine as it could be.

“Luke! Hurry up!” Even through the glass of the back door, Luke could hear Aurra’s screeching voice. He glanced up and caught sight of her fiery red hair over the lounge chair by the pool. Luke really wondered why she tried to tan. Aurra and her daughters had skin that would stump every scientist in the world. Not only did they not tan, but they did not burn as well. The three of them could spend hours out in the sun and not change the pasty white of their skin. He would occasionally see them shoot jealous looks at his own skin. He was naturally tan, getting it from his father who was from the famous French region of Algeria. He grabbed the platter and sped down the path to the pool. Both Kandria and Corrina were flailing about in the water. A synchronized dance instructor was forcing a smile. When the other man caught sight of Luke, it looked like he wanted the blond to kill him instead of spend another minute teaching the two brainless wonders. “Finally you twit.” Aurra grumbled. He had no idea what his father ever saw in the woman. From her aforementioned pasty skin to the shaved head with a patch still long in a high pony tail. She looked like an inmate in an all woman’s prison. When she pushed her large sunglasses back, he caught sight of the permanent dark bags her eyes sported. It only added to the aggressive image that she made. “Now get to the diner, those tables won’t scrub themselves.” She yawned and started to bite into the slices.

“Well I was actually hoping that I could get today off. I have a big test in astrophysics coming up and I really need to study.” At this point, Luke could hear the pleading tone in his voice. He hated it, but knew that Aurra liked it when he didn’t act all “high and mighty”, as she so put it.

“Oh Luke.” Already it was not going the way that he wanted it. Her tone was about to deliver news that he did not want to hear. Condescending and haughty, Aurra in a nut shell. “People go to school to get smart. People get smart to get a job.” Luke frowned. Why did she have to be like that? “You already have a job. It’s like skipping a step. Now get going.” Just like that, his plans for the day were shot. She would find out somehow if he did not go to the diner for his shift. It pissed him off so much that he had to play lap dog for her. All he could do was think of his father, think and do everything for him. Luke turned and ran back to the house. As quick as he could, he grabbed his back pack that had his study materials and headed to his car; only to be caught in the spray of the sprinklers.

“Damn it!” He yelled. That was one of the worst things about Aurra. Even though Tatooine had been experiencing a severe drought for the past 7 years, she insisted to have the sprinklers going. She said that it was “classy” to have a beautiful yard. They lived in one of the richest parts of California and every house around theirs was brown and drab. He really had no idea what she was thinking. ‘Probably isn’t.’ That gave him a chuckle as he raced through the spray of the water and into his beat up old Volvo. He loved the damn thing. Bright red, it was the only thing of his fathers that Aurra hadn’t taken from him.

~’~

Each mauve colored plate that he picked up grated at his nerves more and more. He was so frustrated at Aurra for changing things in his father’s diner. Mos Eisley used to be grittier, attracting everyone from the high end to the truckers that passed through the town. Even through the changes in the décor and many of the menu items, people did not stop coming to Mos Eisley. It still made Luke angry. One of the most frustrating changes that she made was the stupid roller skates that she made everyone wear. The wheels were a hot pink and the actual boot of the skate was stark white. His apron that he wore was the same color as the wheels. His shirt was a simple black but the hideous pants were black and white plaid. The one thing that he drew the line at was his hair. At first, she tried to make him wear a bright pink head band to keep his hair back since she had seen him wear some before. But he decided to keep his old headband. It had been a gift from his father. Some of his fondest memories was of his father pushing his bushy blond hair back from his forehead. Luke could still hear his voice.

“You won’t be able to see the stars like that my boy.”

Mauve, mauve, and more mauve. If he never saw another mauve thing in his life, it would still be too soon.

“Luke.” An older voice sounded from behind him. He turned around, the wheels on his skates whirring against the linoleum flooring. Ben Kenobi stood before him. Ben was, from what he had heard, his father’s closest friend. The older man looked to be about fifteen, to twenty five years older than his father. There was some salt in his beard and his hair, but nothing to extreme. Luke thought that it was probably the product of dealing with Aurra all these years. He was the co-owner, to Aurra’s dismay, after all. “What are you still doing here?” Ben asked. Luke just turned back to the tables. The bussing bucket sat underneath his arm as he picked up plate after plate. “If you don’t leave now, you are going to be late. You still have to pick up Leia.” He was right. Luke knew he was right. The older man always was. The wisdom that he had collected over the years attracted Luke to him. If he was about forty years younger, Luke would have jumped on the chance to go out with him. For now, he would have to be friends.

“I know. But if I don’t finish this up, Aurra is going to kill me.” He explained. Frustration was laced so heavily into his voice that Ben’s face turned down.

“You don’t worry about Aurra. I will deal with her. You just go and pick up Leia.” Before Luke could argue, the older man grabbed the bucket of dirty dishes out of his hands.

“Hey!”

“Go Luke!” The look he gave him was enough for Luke to rush to the back where he had his back pack. Behind him, he could hear Ben continue on with the dishes.

‘That old coot.’ Luke chuckled, getting out of the tight skates. Of course, Aurra did not order his size, so his were one to small. It always left blisters all over his feet and made it scream in pain when he walked. ‘Can’t think about that now.’ He growled to himself, lacing up his sneakers and running back to the front. Passing Ben, he shouted a thank you and ran out the door. Frustratingly right, Luke was about five minutes late when he pulled up to Leia’s house. Her father, Mr. Organa, was outside washing his sleek muscle car. Even though he was one of the richest politicians in the country, he came off as a man’s man. He did not have the haughty air about him that Aurra had around her. That was probably why he got elected so often.

“Hey Luke.” He greeted. Luke waved back, catching sight of Leia running out the door. Being the politician’s daughter, she really had no idea who she truly was. Every day, she wore a different “character”; wanting to find her “niche” when she started into politics. That day, it seemed like she was the hippie. Her long brown hair was twisted into a braided bun. She wore a flowy, pastel yellow shirt with a light brown leather skirt. Leia jogged up to Volvo and threw herself into the passenger side seat with all the flare that she could muster. Sometimes she acted like she was younger than him, even though she was a senior and he was a junior.

“You took quite a while. Aurra keeping you slaving at the Cantina again?” She asked. Leia knew all about Aurra. There was not a week that went by where Leia did not ask him to live with her family. She hated how Aurra treated Luke. But he just couldn’t. With all the legal things that they would have to go through, he would already be eighteen and able to live on his own.

“Yeah. But Ben let me off early.” Leia loved Ben though. If you aren’t going to live with me, then live with Ben, she would always yell. He treats you so well, Leia would finish. She was right. Ben acted like the father that Luke did not have. But once again, Luke couldn’t help but stick with it. If he left, he did not know what Aurra would do with his college money or the Cantina. “Let’s just get to school. You still need help in your Physics C class right?” Luke asked, pulling off the road onto the highway to their school. As they drove, Leia explained what she needed help in and how long they should study before heading home.

When the two pulled into the parking lot, it was already full of people. So began the challenge of finding a place to park. Alliance High was known for having little to no parking, even though they were a 6A school.

“Oh, over there!” Leia shouted after spotting an open space. Luke started towards it. But at the last second, a convertible came screaming around the corner and snuck right in. He had barely hit the breaks in time. “Shit.” She mumbled beside him. The group that had taken their spot was not their favorite.

Driving the beautiful blue convertible was Linda Calrissian. Stunning, dark haired, leggy, deep skin; she was the envy of every girl. Not only that, but every boy at school wanted her. Well, almost every boy. Not Luke. He had his eyes on another person.

The two girls that trailed Linda around like lost puppies sat up on the back of the convertible. All three of them were giggling.

“Ugh, the loser parking is over there.” The blond one joked, causing both Linda and the brunette to bust out laughing. Luke really did not think it was funny. So he drove past, suddenly spotting another opening. But once again, a hummer this time, spun around and stole the spot right before he and Leia could get it. Leia cursed again. All Luke could do was stare. His heart was stuck in his throat as he saw who exited the car.

First, were the twins. Luke did not know their real names, and he really did not want to. Everyone just called them Jabba and Boba. In truth, they looked like they could be Linda’s brothers. But Luke knew who else was getting out of the car at that point. Those long legs that folded out of the driver’s side were the first things that Luke saw. His eyes just gravitated to them. With the grace of some sort of animal, Han Solo stood from the vehicle. His shaggy brown hair rustled with the dry wind. With all the time that Luke spent observing people, especially Han, he knew that the brunette was frustrated with something. A nasty side of Luke hoped it was Linda.

Captain of the Alliance Falcons football team, Han was the perfect match for Linda. They made the ideal couple. Tall, handsome, and rugged met leggy, dark, and sexy. He walked up to Linda and the girl placed her perfectly manicured nails onto his t-shirt clad chest. It made Luke’s stomach tighten in jealousy. Han was the one he wanted. He wanted to be the one placing his hands on Han’s chest. He wanted to be the one that Han leant down and kissed breathless. Luke just stared on as they spoke to one another. The two groups met together in the middle of the drive. Linda, noticing that Luke and Leia were still sitting in their car watching them; she turned with a poisonous smile.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” She laughed. The two girls and the twins all cracked up as well. The only one that stayed quiet was Han. His brown eyes caught Luke’s and the blond was unable to look away. When Han nodded at him and started away with his gang, Luke was finally able to breathe again.

“Come on.” Leia said before them. She still sounded pissed. It didn’t surprise Luke at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke could still remember the first couple of years after his father’s passing. He felt like it wasn’t that much of a struggle, albeit, extremely sad. The rest of elementary flew by before his very eyes. In the 6th grade, he met Leia in their tiny little Jr. high yearbook class. She was a year older, but treated him like an equal. It had been a while since he felt that happy. So their friendship bloomed. Some weekends, she would spend the night at his house. Her parents weren’t very keen on letting it happen at first. Yet, when they finally met Luke, they were more than ecstatic to let him be friends with their daughter. They thought he was the sweetest little boy. Not only that, they realized that nothing was going to happen between the two. If anyone were to make some sort of advancement, it would have been Leia. Even at that young of an age, the two of them could see that Luke was not all interested in girls. It had become very apparent on multiple outings to the local water park.

Aurra could not have cared less about what Luke did with his friends or his spare time. When the Organa’s would come over to drop Leia off or pick her up, the red head would put on her best friendly face. She had become an expert in covering her poisonous personality.

So through jr. high they went. They progressed into different classes; before Luke knew it, Leia was in high school. That was when he started to realize something. He would never give up his passion for astronomy. But the kids at his school and in his grade were harsh; brutal in their taunts and jeers. They seemed to have picked him out for their bullying target. Luke already had a hard skin from living with the evil three for a couple of years, but it was beginning to get to him. So near the end of his 8th grade year in gym class, the varsity football coach from the high school came to speak about the athletics program. Luke’s master plan was born. If he were to join the football team at Alliance High, then no one could bully him. No one could call him girly. That one, he really did not know about. He did not think he was girly. He just liked astronomy. Luke had never been a very physical person. At only 5’8, he was one of the smallest boy’s in his grade. Not only that, but he had rather feminine features. Leia, when the two of them would hang out, always liked playing with his golden blond hair.

The first day of try outs, Luke had never been so nervous in his entire life. He had eaten breakfast at the diner that morning with Leia. She had bought him a smoothie, saying he shouldn’t eat anymore since the tryouts would be extraneous. Not only that, but it would be twice in one day. She had called it “two-a-days”. That, Luke sort of knew about. He knew that it would be two-a-days for a couple of weeks before the actual school year started in late August.

Right when he walked into the field house where the football team had their locker room, he knew he was way out of place. All of the high schoolers that were lumbering around were huge. In Luke’s eyes, they all could throw him like he was the damn football. Even a majority of the freshman that were his age had at least 50 pounds on him. A lot of the freshman coaches and what Luke believed to be one of the junior varsity coaches bustled all the new recruits around, getting them their practice clothes, pads, helmets, lockers, everything and more. Finally after all the hustle and bustle, Luke found himself and all the other students trying out on the practice field. All the coaches stood across from them. With those coaches were a group of older students who, from just the look of it, were the varsity players. Luke was surprised to see that not all of the boys were 6’5 and 250 pounds. Some of them were short, though not shorter than him. Others were tall and skinny. Only a couple of the kids were what Luke was expecting to see.

“Welcome freshman and new recruits. This, of course as you all know, is the first day of two-a-days. For the first couple, we will be doing some general skill assessments to see where you are. Once that is over, we will be doing weight training. Near the end, right before school starts, we will start our practice matches.” Coach Ackbar explained the plan for the next couple of weeks. It only caused Luke to grow more and more nervous. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. “First, we are going to separate you by grade level. After that, we are going to separate you by size and expected positon. So freshman, head over to the practice field. Everyone else,” Which really was not much once the underclass man were gone. “Stay here.”

Off Luke and the group of freshman went. Through the jostling group of people, Luke could spot some of the varsity players and a couple of coaches jogging at the front. He had no idea what he was doing there.

“Stop.” The loud voice called from the front. All of the freshman came to a hard pause on the middle of the practice field. As they stood there, sweat poured down Luke’s chest and neck. He was not even wearing the large pads and he was drenched in sweat. When he looked around at all the others, he noticed that none of them were sweating like he was. It boggled his mind. The heat from the morning California sun was killing him. Was it because he was just that much smaller? Did all the heat soak up into him that much faster? He could not believe it.

“Now that we have all of you here, we are going to do some measurements. We want to split you up by size, which also will most likely determine your position that you will play. We, the coaches, will take your weight, while the other varsity players will take your height. This will start alphabetically by last name.”

Damn, damn, damn. That was all that Luke could think. Last name? He would be standing out in this heat forever, just standing and doing nothing. The heat was making him sick. And if he were going to sweat, he would rather be doing something as well. 

So like a funeral procession, they marched forwards. First they hit the weight station and then they hit the height station. After about 30 minutes, Luke finally was near the front of the line to get his height taken. When he looked around the others in front of him, he could see some of the older varsity kids. One of them, he couldn’t see his face; but boy did he have long legs. Luke’s eyes were trained on them for so long that he did not notice he had made it to the front of the line.

“Hey kid, you there?” Luke’s blue eyes looked up at the sound of the leggy guy’s voice. It was rather deep for a high schoolers. It did not sound condescending or rude, just inquisitive. The blonde’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He slowly looked up to see one of the most beautiful guys he had ever seen. His hair was shaggy and brown. With eyes that matched, he looked back at Luke with a tilt of his head. “Kid?”

“Han, I think you scared him.” Came a grating voice. A dark skinned boy jumped from behind…Han was it? Another boy that looked identical jogged up and chatted with the first. Luke could only guess that the two were brothers.

The second brother laughed. “I think he might need some water. The kid is just a runt.” The brothers laughed, but Han did not. He frowned, his lips pouty enough to suck Luke’s eyes right to them.

“Are you ok?” Finally, Luke snapped out of it. But his heart did not settle. He shook slightly as he walked up the measuring stick. Han’s hands settled onto Luke’s shoulders as he maneuvered him into place. “Now stand up nice and tall. We want to cheat as many inches onto your height as we can.” Han’s strong chest came into view when he reached over Luke’s head with a pencil. It was all becoming too much for Luke. In his mind, he could hear his breathing getting harder. He could only hope that Han or the others could not hear it as well. His eyes started to darken around the edges and sweat collected on his palms. Everything focused in and started to tunnel out before him. All the sounds of the guys around him muffled into a distance noise until it only became a hum. He had no idea what was happening but it really felt like he was about to pass out. The only thing that he could still sense was woody scent of Han’s chest right in front of him. That was, until he passed out.

~’~

Waking up, not knowing exactly where you were was a strange sensation that Luke had not experienced before. His eyes felt like they were glued together when he attempted to crack them open. His limbs were sore and even though he was laying down, he felt like the world was rocking around him with a pin prick laser straight on his brain. With a groan, he attempted to sit up with just the tiniest bit of light filtering through his eyes.

“You don’t need to get up yet kid. You’re still recovering.” Han. That was Han’s voice. What was he doing there? Luke could feel his body heating up. He could feel his tan skin getting bright red with embarrassment. As his eyes finally started to open and clear up, he recalled what had happened. He remembered how everything started to muffle, like someone had put a sack over his head. All of it had happened so quickly. Han walked up to him and sat down on the stool next to the bed. The brunette had a Gatorade bottle in his hand. “You need to recover some of your electrolytes. I opened it for you because your body will still be too weak to twist the cap.” Han explained as he handed the orange drink to Luke. With shaky hands, he grasped the bottle and brought it up to his lips. “Small sips.” The older boy instructed with a tone Luke could not place.

Luke pulled the bottle away from his chapped lips. “Thank you.” He whispered with a broken voice. He would never get on the football team. Maybe it just was not for him. Once he started to think about it, it probably wasn’t a good idea in the first place. It was a fool’s errand. Beside him, Han just stared. He crossed those mesmerizing long legs and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning over as he looked at Luke.

“When you passed out, sweat was pouring off your body and you were twitching. You gave everyone quite a scare kid.” Once again, his tone was not like the other football jocks. Han actually seemed concerned about his safety. It only caused Luke to flinch. Of course he would make a fool of himself in front of an absolutely stunning guy. A guy, that when he looked back on it, made him realize his sexuality.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s ok kid. We were all just concerned. With you being the smallest guy out there, your physiological make up is different than ours. The heat must have gotten to you. That, and I doubt you ate much this morning.” Han quirked a smile at that. He must have seen a bunch of fishes do the same thing that he did.

“A smoothie at Mos Eisley.” Luke mumbled. The heat in his skin never dissipated. He stared with jealousy at Han. He seemed so comfortable in himself and the situation. Luke just wanted to disappear and never reappear.

With a nod, Han smiled again. “Ah, yes. That explains it. Mos Eisley is delicious. But probably not breakfast material. Especially not for football try outs.” He chuckled as Luke just sipped more of his Gatorade. Luke wanted to give a retort, to say that his father’s diner was the best in town. But he held his tongue, not wanting to ruin the strange moment that he was having with Han the beautiful. So he just nodded and looked down at his lap which suddenly became rather interesting. “So do you really think football is for you?” He heard Han question after a few beats of silence.

‘He figured it out.’ Luke thought to himself with a sigh. Football was not for him, that was the bad thing. The only reason why he was trying out was to see if the bullies would stop. He did not even know if they would. Han pointing out his lack of physical prowess only highlighted the fact he was not meant to be in the sport of football.

“No. I really don’t think I am suited for it.” No reason to explain to Han if he was not going to continue his nonexistent career. “I think I will just focus on astronomy.” He finished.

“Astronomy? Cool stuff kid. You seem pretty smart, just a little nervous. I am sure it will be good for you to focus on something you like to do. Don’t stress yourself out with something that isn’t in your heart for others who don’t matter.” Han’s words made his jaw drop. A football player being philosophical. All those movies about high school did not prepare Luke for that. Yet he liked it.

“Well, if you need help in the sciences, you can always ask me.” Some of the anxiety started to dissipate as he conversed with Han. It started to just flow from him, back and forth they went. The world started to even out and not shake as much as it had been. Even the sweat cooled Luke’s skin. He was feeling better. He wanted to believe that the conversation they were having was helping as well. It was going so well. That was until Han frowned. “What’s wrong?” Luke questioned, worried that he had done something wrong.

“I don’t even know your name.” The older boy sighed. It did not bother Luke though.

“Luke, Luke Skywalker. I am a freshman.” He stuck his hand out, the comfort that exuded from him was noticed by Han.

“Han Solo. Nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some gay back story for ourselves.  
> There is a slight tw for bullying but nothing to graphic.


	3. Chapter 3

Alliance High was well known in the area for pumping out bold visionaries and great minds; especially for a public school. It put stress on many of the kids that attended, that much was obvious; but they never stopped pushing. That was something that Luke liked about the school. A majority of the students were fighters. They never gave up on what they wanted to do.

So he and Leia entered into the jam packed hallway. There were still a couple of minutes before the first bell would ring so most of the hallway was still crowded with underclassman and upperclassman alike. These were some of the only times of the year that freshman and sophomores would interact with juniors and seniors.

“Library first?” Luke asked Leia beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her nod. The two turned towards the direction of Alliance’s library. Going the other way was Linda and her lackeys, but they did not give them any attention. Luke and Leia just trucked on. That is, until they bumped straight into Ben Solo. 

Ben Solo. The enigma of a freshman. The first day that he saw Luke, he fell hard and never was able to get back up. The boy was sort of an outcast, so Luke couldn’t help but feel bad and be nice. There were only two others that did the same thing. They were freshman as well; but weren’t nearly as nice as Luke was. The sight of Ben was slightly frightening to Luke though. Ben, who lived with his head in the clouds more than Luke himself, dressed completely in black. It was every day and it did not matter how hot or cold it was; he was dressed in black. It did not help much that he had striking pale skin and thick black hair as well. He wasn’t exactly ugly. If Luke were to be honest, he was actually rather attractive. It was just the height. It scared the shit out of him. Luke, being only 5’8, was dwarfed by Ben’s 6’3 figure. Both Leia and Luke heard that the head basketball coach was already trying to get Ben on the team. But the black haired freshman was introverted, that was well known. The freshman liked to read and that was about it.

“Luke!” His brown eyes widened at the sight of him and Leia. “It is so great to see you!” 

“Hi Ben. How are you doing?” Be nice, Luke was screaming in his brain. Be nice you doofus.

“Great,” Ben breathed. Beside Luke, Leia chuckled and elbowed him in the side. He just grunted and frowned for a second before looking back up to Ben. “Now that I got to see your bright blue eyes.” Luke cringed. That was another thing about Ben. Even though he was in fact Han Solo’s little brother, they were nothing alike. Ben was a poet, Han was an athlete, Ben was soft spoken, Han was brash and loud. “But I must go.” Without another word, but with a lingering glance, Ben was off.

“I have never seen someone so in love with you.” Leia laughed beside him. She tormented Luke about it. Whenever he would even slightly complain that he did not want his affection, Leia would tell him to stop being so nice. When he said that no one would be nice to Ben, she said to get used to him pining like a lost puppy.

“At least he is happy.” Luke all but mumbled. 

“Yeah, happy living in a fantasy world where you are his bride.” Poor taste in a joke, but Luke let it slide.

“Sometimes fantasy is better than reality.” His sentence was finished with a ping from his cell phone. When he pulled it out and unlocked it, he saw that he had another anonymous email. The sight of it made his heart swell with warmth and a distinct butterfly feeling that only came with this exact thing. “I got to go.” He started off, not even looking up to see Leia’s eyes roll; albeit with a smile. From further behind him, he could hear Leia yell her reply.

“Ah yes, your secret admirer beckons.”

~’~

Once Luke found a comfortable spot on the quad, he sat down and checked the message that was left to him.

**[NOMAD]** : Where have you been? We haven’t talked in ages.

Nomad. It made his heart flutter. He couldn’t even remember how he started talking to the mysterious guy. Luke kind of remembers a chat room, but that was about it. This guy though. He was everything and more.

**[Light-Knight]** : We talked this morning.

Luke replied with a chuckle. Nomad was always so over dramatic.

**[NOMAD]** : I can’t stop thinking about you. What’s on your mind right now?

**[Light-Knight]** : You first.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**[NOMAD]** :I am thinking Professor Tarkin has dissected one to many frogs.

That made Luke giggle. He had Tarkin the previous year for biology. It had been pretty simple at the time and he really liked Tarkin. But he did have a rather strange obsession with the amphibians. Luke looked up to see the older man seemingly acting like a frog. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth as the bread from his sandwich flew to the ground. That was pretty funny. Yet it got Luke thinking. If Nomad could see it, that meant he was somewhere in the quad. With a few quick glances, Luke saw a couple of different guys on their phones. He even saw Ben which made him sweat slightly. But his looking was interrupted when his message noise went off.

**[NOMAD]** : I wish I could hear your voice. When can we finally meet?

The sigh in the text was practically audible.

It took a moment for Luke to just stare at the screen of his phone, a frown forming on his face. When would they finally meet. He wanted to, sure. But he was worried that whoever Nomad was, they wouldn’t like the fact that they had been talking to ‘Diner Boy’ all this time. Luke typed a quick reply right as the bell rang. He had to get to the library.

Little did he know, a few feet away from him, Han Solo’s phone binged from a new message. He looked down.

**[Light-Knight]** : Soon.

~’~

Finally in the library, Luke found a comfy spot in front of one of the many computers and started to work on his astrophysics. He had already helped Leia with her stuff so she was simply reading in one of the far corners. He himself still needed a couple of things to look over so there he was.

But his mind couldn’t focus. All he could think about was Nomad. It frustrated him beyond belief. Nomad had always been kind to him, from the very beginning. He was poetic, nice, suave; and so much more. Luke yearned to know who he truly was. Through his pondering, he found that he pulled up his email. A new message was waiting for him.

**[NOMAD]** : How has your day been so far?

This was what he was talking about. Nomad always asked about him. Even though Luke did not like talking about himself, he could appreciate the fact that Nomad liked asking. No one ever did around him, especially not with the twins from hell and their witch of a mother.

**[Light-Knight]** : Raging step-mom, work, and cool kids who can’t get over themselves; Ever feel like you don’t belong?

Luke sure as hell didn’t. Ever since his father died, he had been lost. He had been wading through his life with fogged glasses over his eyes.

**[NOMAD]** : Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people, but still feel all alone. Then I think of you.

Luke’s tan skin blushed over at that response. He felt the heat trail slightly down his neck before starting to type again.

**[Light-Knight]** : Hey Nomad, do you think we have ever met?

**[NOMAD]** : Ugh, I don’t know. Our school has over 4,000 kids.

He had a point there. Unfortunately, Luke had to leave. He had to be back at the diner for an afternoon shift. So with final goodbyes to Nomad, he packed up his stuff and headed out of the library. 

~’~

The shift had sucked. Ben had the shift off, so Luke was left with everyone else. Not that it was a problem, but Aurra had stopped in. Without Ben, she would be able to do anything she wanted. The only reason was to get money out of the cash register. Luke did not think that was even legal, but she sure made a habit of doing it. While she had been in, she of course had to make a comment about his work. In front of all the other workers and all of the people during the dinner rush, she chewed him out. You need to clean the floors better, you need to be faster, the counters aren’t clean enough; on and on it went. The need to pull off his skates and chuck them at her grew with each passing moment. 

Finally, she let out a rude laugh and walked out the door; leaving Luke to wallow in his self-hatred she had just bestowed upon him. He always felt like shit after she had her say. 

When he got home, there was work waiting for him there. Kandria and Corrina had both filled the washer machine to the brim with their hideous clothing. He, being the damn slave that he was, diligently started on the wash. He worked and worked and worked and the finally was done. The sounds of the twins filtered through the front door. Before they could see him, he ran up the steps and slammed the door to the attic.

“I am not about to do anything else.” He groaned. A morning shift, school and studying, an afternoon shift, then chores at the house; he was bone tired. Everything ached. Yet, when he looked over to his laptop and thought about talking to Nomad, everything started to disappear.

**[Light-Knight]** : Have you told your dad about the college pick yet?

Luke asked once he finally got settled in front of his computer. He knew that once he talked to Nomad, everything would be better. He would be able to forget the world, forget the hatred in the house below him. He waited for a few moments before the reply finally came in.

**[NOMAD]** : If only I could. I haven’t even told him I want to be a writer.

**[Light-Knight]** : My father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams.

The mention of his dad made a ball form in his throat. One part anxiety and one part sadness. But he wanted to make Nomad feel better. Luke guessed it was the talent that he had for writing, but he could feel Nomad’s emotions through his words. Whoever Nomad was, he was quiet talented. There was no reason for him to not do what he loved. It was like his father always told him; to never give up on his dreams and his passions.

**[NOMAD]** : Not mine. He has a whole other plan for my life.

That was sad. Luke hurt for the person that he never knew. For a father to just rip apart dreams like that. He couldn’t even handle it. His father, the image that he had of him, he would never let it go. 

When Luke twisted to get the knot out of his back, he caught sight of the time.

**[Light-Knight]** : Holy shit, its 2:00 A.M. We have been at this for hours.

Yet, he did not feel bad about it.

**[NOMAD]** : My my my, I guess we broke our record.

A flush bloomed onto Luke’s face.

**[Light-Knight]** : We should turn in. I have a lot of studying to do tomorrow. Sweet Dreams.

**[NOMAD]** : Wait. I can’t sleep without knowing there is hope. Half the night, I waste in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hand, For the lips, For the eyes- For the meeting of tomorrow. 

The flush that had crossed Luke’s face grew to his entire body. His huge blue eyes only grew bigger. All his eyes could see for a moment was the word ‘lips’. He thought of being kissed. Then he thought of being kissed by Han. The idea that Nomad was Han Solo was a hopefully one; one that was made out of rainbows and butterflies. With his luck, it was Han’s brother Ben.

**[NOMAD]** : Please meet me at the homecoming dance in the middle of the dance floor. 11:00. 

Luke sure as hell was not getting any sleep then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren....Oh boy don't hurt me. I just really wanted to involve him. And to be honest (unpopular opinion ahead), I didn't really like Hux all that much. He just wasn't appealing to me.  
> And yes, my guilty pleasure is Kylo just head over heals in love with Luke. Strange, but oh so true for me. I guess it is just visually apealing in my mind for tiny little Luke with golden hair and blue eyes to be standing near big and dark Kylo Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

“Luke this is great! You are finally going to be able to meet him.” Leia exclaimed, feeding another baseball into the pitching machine. The two of them had driven to the public parks, wanting to get some fresh air since Luke had the day off. It was something that the two of them did together quite often. Even though neither of them were good at sports, Luke loved getting his anger out by working off some steam. And that day, it came in the form of hitting baseballs as hard as he could. 

“I don’t know.” Luke responded. Sweat trickled down from his blond hair as he hit another. The white ball bounced down onto the ground. “This guy seems too good to be true.” And he was right. Not only was Nomad sweet and kind, he was also gay. His heart had swelled the first time that Nomad had told him. Occasionally, Luke doubted it. He didn’t think that he could ever be that lucky. But the more he talked with Nomad, the more excited he got about the prospect of him being real. 

“Come on, the two of you have been talking nonstop for the past couple of months. You two know almost everything you need to know about the other; just not who you are. This is the perfect chance.”

“I know!” Luke yelled, the ring of another ball smacking against the rented metal bat shot across the baseball field. Leia was too smart sometimes. “But what if I meet him and I am not what he expects. Who would want to date ‘Diner Boy’? Maybe I was making a mistake with all of this, just like with football. Perhaps this relationship is better left for cyberspace.” He finished with another hit of a baseball. His response only caused Leia to frown. She was so headstrong and stubborn, just like Luke. He swore that in another life they were siblings. If only they had been siblings in this life as well.

She reached into the bag of balls and fed another through the machine. “You have to go to this dance. This Nomad guy isn’t going to be in one place for long! Why do you think he is named that?” Leia chuckled at her own cheesy joke. But Luke just groaned and shook his head. He was really just thinking about not showing up. “What if I take you? Then you won’t be alone.” Until then. He glanced over at Leia as she waited for his response. If she was there at the dance, if he really screwed it all up; he would not feel as bad. Not only that, but they would be able to make a fast escape if need be.

“Really?” Leia nodded. “You rock Leia.” He exclaimed right before his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. “Hello?” His apprehensive greeting resounded over the call.

“Luke! Some little rat got into my salmon!” Great… Aurra. “I need more salmon.” Leia rolled her eyes, able to hear the screeching woman all the way from the pitcher’s mound. “And pick up my dry cleaning. And wash the jag.” With a snap, the line went dead. Luke copied Leia and rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you act like her slave?” Leia asked, out of breath. She really did not wear appropriate clothing for their outing. That day, she was a sailor. With a few more pants, she picked up a ball that sat beside the pitching machine.

“Simple, no Aurra, no money to get out of Tatooine. One more pitch.”

“That sucks.” Leia whispered while feeding the ball onto the whirring wheel. Luke’s small hands gripped the metal of the bat, his eyes zeroed in on the red and white of the baseball. 

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

**SMACK.**

The ball went flying. Luke had thrown all of his anger for Aurra into the swing of the bat. The ping that had bounced off as well was more than a little satisfying. 

Both he and Leia watched as it actually flew over the back fence and onto the green space where some others were working out. One of them looked suspiciously like a brunette football captain.

~’~

Back and forth the football went that he and Jabba tossed. It felt like even on his days off he was practicing football. That and working at the delivery store. Most of the time, he was fine with it. They were always just a bunch of mindless task that he had been trained for since a young kid. But as he grew, and with it getting closer to graduation; all he wanted to do was write. He envied his little brother Ben. He was able to read, write, and do whatever he wanted to do. Their parents figured that out from an early age that Ben was meant to be a liberal arts kind of guy. Unfortunately for Han, he was stuck as being the “heir” to Solo Delivery. His grandfather had started it, then he passed it onto his dad. Now it was his turn.

As the ball flew back and forth between the two, the sound of something hitting the grass covered ground hit their ears. Jabba held the ball as Han looked over. A baseball sat inconspicuously nestled between the blades. Han looked over to the baseball field and saw who had hit it. The kid was tiny, no more than 5’9. He swung the bat around which made him look just like a little kid. But his face was mature and familiar. Whoever it was had to be a high schooler. When he picked up the ball and walked closer to the fence, he could see the face a bit clearer. The kids name hovered on the tip of his tongue. Link? Lars?

“Damn! That little kid hit that.” Han nodded.

“See, now that is impressive.” He pointed out towards them. Leia Organa, the politician’s daughter stood on the pitcher’s mound whooping and hollering for the kid. She was super gorgeous. If Han wasn’t gay, he would totally have dated her.

“So what are you and Linda going to the dance as?” Speaking of dating. He had no idea why he was still with Linda. When they first met, she had been one of his best friends. The two of them had been inseparable. It was well before he found out his preference. Even then, it had been her idea to date. Now, it was probably just “I have to”, not “I want to”.

“I don’t think I am going with Linda.” Han responded as he tossed the ball back over the fence to the two on the field. He heard Jabba scoff at the mere thought of not taking “the hottest girl in school” to the dance.

“You are not going with Linda? Than who are you going with?” 

Han smiled and back peddled further away so they could start again. Jabba threw the ball right into his awaiting hands.

“I don’t know.”

“Thank you!” The blond guy yelled from home plate. That was when he remembered. Han felt foolish for ever being able to forget it.

“You’re welcome!”

The kid’s last name was Skywalker.

~’~

When Luke got back to the house, after he picked up more salmon, he went to the back yard to find Aurra. The tanning booth hummed and he knew exactly where she was.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked her. The pale woman rustled in the booth before responding in a yes with her nasally voice. Luke stood and waited as the machine opened and Aurra wrapped a towel around herself.

“Did you finish the errands because I need you to head back to the diner and take the night shift?” Aurra finally said. She played with the towel while standing before him. It was rather upsetting to Luke that even she was taller than him. He cursed his height since his father had been 6’1 before he died. He got most of his genes from his mother it seemed.

“Tonight’s my night off and it is the Halloween dance at school. I was going to g-“

“I know but you need to stop being so self-centered Luke and start thinking of others.” He wanted to strangle her as she reached over to the drink on the side table. Her hideous mouth opened and took a sip. “And others need you to go to the diner and mop the floor tonight.” 

“I really need to go to the dance. I am a straight A student and I always do what you ask me to do. Please let me go to this dance.” He felt a little whiny, but he did not care. Luke was pissed that she was pulling this on him. ‘Just like always.’ He thought. When Leia said that she would go with him to the dance, he had felt like he could actually face Nomad. He felt like he could face this future that had been so dim for so long.

He watched as Aurra stood.

“I have always wanted to tell you something. Now that you are old enough I think you are ready to hear it.” She paused. “You are not very handsome, and you are not very bright.” Before she could say anything else, or see Luke cry, he ran off. Behind him, Aurra shouted, “I am so glad we had that talk!”

Bitch.

At the diner later that night, Luke was once again stuck in the skates from hell. He was constantly buzzing about. Everything always needed cleaning. So he stood behind one of the shelves, pushing napkins into the holders. He watched Ben and Aurra duke it out at the cash register. One positive thing about the night that Aurra ripped from him was Ben. Luke was glad that the older man was on the same night he was. He did not think he could handle it if he was not.

“Luke! Luke!” One of the older waitresses that had worked at the diner since his dad was still alive rushed over to him. She was a little heavier set than everyone else; but her experience on skates made her fit right in.

“Yeah?” He almost had to step out of the way when she came to a stop. Her breathing was slightly ragged, but she was finally able to speak up.

“Can you get that corner table over there? I am swamped.” His blue eyes followed her finger. He wished they hadn’t. Sitting at the far end of the diner was not only Han and the twins; but Linda and her lackeys as well. Luke turned back to politely tell her to fuck off, but she was already skating away.

“Damn.” He muttered, picking up his pad of paper as he passed the waiters stand. As he rolled up, he caught the tail end of a conversation about diets. ‘Not the best place for those.’ Linda’s big brown eyes looked up and turned evil.

“Well, if it isn’t Diner Boy.” Luke groaned as the rest laughed, all but Han. He just looked down at the table with a look that almost said exasperated.

“What can I get you guys?” He could get their orders and then get out of there as soon as possible.

“What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat free?” Linda questioned. She was the picture of patronization as she looked back up at Luke. He just looked to the side in thought.

“Ugh, water.” He said. Jabba and Boba laughed and made noises at the burn he had just delivered. Beside Linda, Han smirked. It just added onto Luke’s already world destroying crush that he had on him.

“Ok, I will have a Voss.” Luke knew what Voss was. He couldn’t help his reaction though.

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s water, from Norway.” The blond friend of Linda’s spoke up. Her voice was nasally, just like Aurra’s. Luke already hated her.

“I’m sorry, but we only have water from Tatooine.”

“I’ll just have an ice tea then.” Linda smirked without it hitting her eyes. When Jabba and Boba started to chime in and tease him, Luke just rolled off. 

~’~

“He is so not getting a tip.” Linda said right as Luke rolled off. It made his heart beat faster from the anger that it caused him. How could he be so blind for so long to date such an evil girl. The kid was nice. He was just trying to do his job. And then comes in Linda and ruins everything. 

If he was going to break up with Linda, it was going to be then.

“Linda, I need to talk to you about something. Privately.” Han explained, turning to her. He didn’t want to start something inside the diner. But she didn’t move.

“Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my friends.” She smiled and pointed to the four around them. Han sighed, rolled his eyes, and continued.

“Ok.” She smiled that cute smile she always did with her curly brown hair framing her face. “I want to break up.”

“What?!” Jabba, Boba, and Linda’s friends all let out gasp of surprise. Well, if by surprise Han meant what kids sounded like while watching a fight in a hallway. “Are you in love with somebody else?!” He knew she was pissed.

Was he in love though? He had talked to Light-Knight for the past couple of months. It had been the best of his life. Every moment he shared with the mystery guy was special. It made him realize his sexual preference all over again. The thought of being able to meet them face to face was…was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

“I think so.” Hand smirked and nodded. He heard Boba ask who. The haze of thinking about Light-Knight almost over powering him. “I don’t know.” He turned back to Linda who was frowning, contemplating something as she stared down at the plastic table. “But we can still be f-“

“Don’t say the word friends.” Her finger almost poked his eye out. He watched as the many faces of Linda finally morphed into what most humans would call a smile. “I am going to look over this little mental breakdown of yours. We are going to go and get ready for the dance and we will meet you there.” And with a whirl wind of lip gloss and pink fabric, she and the other two were gone. Boba and Jabba both chuckled and stood, saying they would meet him later. For a moment, all Han could do was sit. 

‘What the hell just happened. That was not how I was expecting the day to go.’ He thought, standing from the vinyl pink booth right as Luke started to roll up with two ice teas. Han could already see the exasperation at an empty table written all over his face. So with a quick hand, he drew out a couple of bucks from his back pocket and held it up to the blond. But blue eyes just stared back at him. Luke shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, rolling away. It just made Han feel like he did everything wrong that he could possibly do wrong. 

~’~

Ben was standing behind the counter when Luke rolled up to it. He could already see the anger on the older man’s face, just waiting to burst out.

“You know those kids remind me why I used to have anger issues.” Ben growled while grabbing the cups from Luke. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Have no fear!” Leia’s shout came from the door. Luke turned and almost busted a gut. Standing in the doorway, dressed in an all-black Zoro costume, was 4’11 Leia Organa. There was nothing intimidating, nor dashing, about her get up. “And she’s got the keys to her dad’s Mercedes.” She giggled like a girl ten years younger than her as she ran up to Luke. In his mind, he could see the beautiful, vintage, cream colored Mercedes sitting in the hot California sun. Leia’s dad loved cars, therefore; Leia loved cars. However, cars did not love Leia. She had totaled three different cars before her parents cut her off. That was why Luke was driving her around in his red Volvo.

Luke could see Leia’s brown eyes flutter up and down as she inspected him. The smile that had just been on her face fell, same with her hands. “You aren’t going to the dance dressed as a bus boy are you?”

“Leia,” Luke sighed. Memories from the afternoon came flashing into his head.

_“You aren’t very handsome, and you aren’t very bright.”_

“Leia, I’m not going.” He finally said, lifting up the bar so he could get behind it. Leia attempted to follow in her confusion, but Ben’s flapping hand stopped her. 

“What do you mean you aren’t going? What about Nomad?” Leia questioned. Luke could see Ben’s head turn towards him in thought.

“Nomad? Is he talking about that guy who is writing you those love notes?” Luke flushed with a frown. He skated past towards the other counter.

“Ben, they aren’t love notes.”

“Luke.” The tone of his voice made him pause for a moment and look up. “If a guy is taking his time to write out his feelings for you, they are love notes.” Ben smiled. “You’ve got a secret admirer.” It was Leia this time to speak up.

“And he wants to meet her. Tonight at the dance.” Leia sang. The older mans whipped his head back around. 

“What are you still doing here?”

“I am obeying orders!” Luke didn’t like it when they ganged up on him. He just wanted to do what he was supposed to do, which was follow orders until he was able to get away. He had things to do for Aurra. If he did not like it, who cared. His father was gone, his mother was gone; he was alone. If he was going to get that college money and move away from Tatooine, live the life he always wanted to; he would have to give up on meeting his dream guy.

“Luke, this is your true love! They don’t come around every day!” Leia explained from experience. Not many of her girlfriends or boyfriends ever worked out for her. Luke had seen it all as they went through jr. high and high school together.

“Well true love is going to have to wait. I have things to do…for my father.” Luke added at the end. He turned and grabbed the balled up used napkin on the counter and tossed it into the hidden trash can.

“You have to go to this dance.” He didn’t look up as Ben spoke to him. He just continued to wipe down the counters, even while he responded.

“If Aurra found out I went to the dance, she would kill me. Then she would bring me back to clean up the mess.” He finished off his speech by throwing the disposable dirty rag into the trash can. What Ben said next though made him falter. The older man held onto his shoulder, staring into his big blue eyes.

“Your dad did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy.” Luke turned his eyes down. The mention of his father was a low blow. But it worked. When Ben tipped Luke’s face back up with his pointer finger, a tiny smile finally made its way onto Luke’s face. “It’s time for those stars to start giving you something in return.” He could sense the other workers around him waiting in anticipation. From the corner of his eyes, Leia jumped up and down. Finally, he nodded.

“I’ll go,” They all cheered. “But I can’t. I don’t have a costume.”

Ben scratched his costume in contemplation. 

“Oh but you will.” He suddenly said, grabbing Luke’s arm. The two turned and started towards the back. “You coming Zoro?”

“Oh yes I am!” Leia followed after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for Luke and Ben and Leia! Stick up for yourself! And just wondering, what costume do you want Luke to be in? He has to have some sort of mask that still shows his eyes and mouth.


	5. Luke's Very Bad Horrible Day (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give the kid a break. His life is already hard as is.

All Luke wanted to do that day was sleep. From the very moment that he woke up, things had gone downhill. First, before the twin sisters had come banging on his door, the heat from the desert air had chapped his lips so bad the previous night; his entire chin was covered in blood. That was one of the stranger sensations he had ever woken up to; a majority of his face being caked in blood. It was absolutely something he never wanted to experience again. So once he was able to clean up enough to speak with them, he slammed the door open. Right away, they squawked that breakfast needed to be ready before Aurra awoke. Being the sensible person that Luke was, he questioned when that would be.

They did not answer.

Surprise.

So Luke quickly threw on clothing for the school day that was before him. When he grabbed his back pack, he rushed out of his room and down the multiple flights of stairs to get to the kitchen. Even there, his problems were not subsiding. He had already thought of what he was going to serve Aurra and her daughters. With Aurra’s obsession with salmon, the first thing that came to his mind was making a salmon omelets. The old chef from Mos Eisley had taught him how to make it when Aurra got onto her salmon kick. Luke himself had never been a big fan of sea food, but he sure did like omelets. And as much as he would like to make his and forget about the others, he knew that he could not. He turned and grabbed eggs, cheese, salmon, and a bunch of vegetables for himself out of the industrial fridge. That was one of the few good things that came with Aurra. She wanted to be as high class as she could, that meant getting the nicest kitchen; even though she did not even use it. Luke had taken up refuge in the room. Lucky for him, the three others did not bother coming in as well. This was one of the few places that he could be alone, he could be himself.

He quickly beat the eggs and tossed them into the cast iron skillet. After that came the salmon and a layer of cheese. With precision of long practice, he repeated the process twice more. Luke then placed the three plates onto a tray with three glasses of water. 

The only place that Aurra and her daughters would eat was the fine dining room. Before his father had started to date Aurra, the two of them never used the room. It was rare if they even walked in it. Anakin had always wanted Luke to be comfortable. For a young boy, that meant not being forced to sit up straight and have impeccable manners.

When Luke walked in to deliver the plates of food, he noticed that none of them had made their way in yet. Thankful for the respite that he had, he placed the food down onto the table with the water and jetted out of there as fast as he could. Once he was back in his domain, he started on his omelet. He did three eggs to their tiny one. In another skillet, he cooked the multiple chopped vegetables he had worked on. 

After a couple of minutes of composing the omelet, he almost squealed in excitement. Little did he know, that would be the only good thing that happened to him that day. It was just going to be him and the memory of his delicious little omelet. Well, he did not really have a taste for the eggy little treats after what he goes through. He chows down long before the three in the dining room are even close to finishing. So he runs out the front door and heads to his Volvo. But when he tries to start it, the dead sounding whir of his engine nearly makes him pull his hair out. The Volvo had done this to him in the past. It had become too hot over the night with the desert like winds battering it. What it needed was ice water dumped onto the engine. Luke had no idea how it had helped it the first time and had no idea how it kept working; but it did so he continued to do it. 

With a growl, he jumped out of the car and sprinted back into the house. He heard the sisters and their mother talking about nonsensical things when he passed the dining room. Already about five minutes late to pick up Leia, he could not spend time caring about what they said. Luke grabbed a couple of bottles out of the fridge and ran back out the door. He quickly popped the hood. He didn’t think a giant cloud of steam would smack him in the face, but there it went. 

Once he could see again, Luke unscrewed each bottle and poured the contents onto the sizzling metal. The engine steamed again, but he knew it was far cooler than it had been. So he jumped back in, threw the bottles into the back seat, and headed off to pick up Leia.

~’~

When he drove up to the front of the Organa’s house, he was forty five minutes late. He was really furious for a multiple of reasons. The main one was that his dads old Volvo loved to shit out on him constantly. He loved the damn car so much, but it did not love him. The second reason was Leia was not even waiting for him. Mr. Organa was not even washing his car. Luke usually would ask him where Leia was, but no Mr. Organa, no Leia. So he sat back and waited with a quick text to her. The seconds turned to minutes until they turned into him being an hour late for school. The clock on the dash seemed to go into double time as he watched Leia burst through the front door of her house.

“Holy Shit Luke! I am so sorry! I was writing up my paper.” She screamed as she hurdled towards the car. Her long brown hair was twisted up into a top knot. The outfit she wore was some strange ode to Edo era Japan.

“We just need to get going, come on.” Luke grumbled. Leia threw herself into the car just in time. He drove away from the curve with his thoughts on what she had been yelling about. It made his brain itch like he forgot something. It dug at him until he finally spoke up. “What paper?” He asked, turning onto the street that held Alliance. From the corner of his eye, he could see her twist into her back pack. The cover of the paper had an image of Cosmos Redshift 7, one of the brightest distant galaxies that held a population III star; one of the earliest formed stars. 

“The paper for Professor Yoda.” Professor Yoda’s paper… Why could he not think of it? He loved Yoda. The old man was one of the main reasons Luke loved astronomy, Luke would know when he had assigned a paper. It swirled in his mind until they parked on the very edge of the lot at Alliance. He knew what paper that was. It was sitting on his printer, in his room, in his house. Luke smacked the steering wheel with both of his hands, causing the horn to blare across the student parking lot. Leia knew what to do. With wide eyes and cautious movement, she moved slowly from the vehicle and the raging blond. As level headed as he usually was, Luke could throw one hell of a tantrum. It was something that Leia liked about him. Even though he had all this good in him, he could still show passion and frustration. Leia knew it in her heart that Luke was going to stand up for himself one day that much was for sure. Once she was walking across the parking lot, Luke started to calm down some. He reached into the glove box and grabbed a handful of napkins to clean up some of the sweat that had accumulated on his skin. He had raged so hard, his hair stuck to the back of his neck and on his forehead.

“Damnit.” Luke muttered. He wanted to turn around, go home. He wanted to take off his tank top and his cargo pants, kick off his boots, and never let anyone see him ever again. The day so far had sucked. He could not face Yoda. He was a cool teacher, everyone knew that. But he had a penchant for making fun of students. It was constructive criticism and not that many people had a problem with it. Yet today was just not the day. Luke knew that it would cause him some sort of emotional break down that he would not be able to recover from. He would not, could not, do that in his astronomy class. Chewbacca, Han’s actual best friend from what Luke has heard, sat right next to him. Chewbacca, surprisingly enough, was one of the nicest kids to him; behind Leia and Ben Solo. Luke did not count Ben though. 

Chewbacca was from a reservation up north in Washington State. His ancestor, of course, lived on those lands for thousands of years before any sort of European came to America. 

“But I can’t just skip.” Luke groaned while slamming his head against the steering wheel. The horn blasted a couple more times before he finally decided to stop. Even though he was on the outer rim of the parking lot, someone was bound to hear him; especially if classes had already started. 

So with great reluctance and a heavy heart, Luke climbed out of the Volvo, back pack in hand. He walked across the baking parking lot like he was on his way to the gallows. To his astonishment, he was able to slip into the school unnoticed. Not only that, but he got into Yoda’s room just as the smaller man had his back turned towards the door.

“Glad you are alright.” He heard Chewbacca whisper from his right. It startled Luke slightly. Chewbacca wasn’t the one to be chatty. It made him wonder if Leia had said anything. 

Either way, he quickly retrieved his astronomy notebook and pen from his back pack. Luke started to take the notes that Yoda had already put up on board and just attempted to make himself look like he had been there all along. But his attempts were all in vain. Not missing a beat for his old age, Yoda spun around. A creepy looking grin was plastered all over his face.

“Luke Skywalker. Where is your paper on Mayall’s Object?” The small made hurried over to him with the tiny footsteps he always used.

Pitter patter.

Pitter patter.

Pitter patter.

Yoda’s green eyes looked up at Luke. They bore straight into him. Before Luke could respond, the old man slapped a leathery hand against the desk.

“I see! You slacked off and did not produce your paper! Skywalker, more like Sky- Sleeper.” He paused on his way back up towards the front. At first, none of the kids in class laughed. They all just looked around at each other, questioning gazes matching the person next to them. But finally, a couple of people chuckled. It lead to the entire class room busting a gut at Luke’s expense.

“Great.” Was his only reply. 

~’~

It took far too long for him to finally be free of astronomy. It saddened him since that was his favorite class. But the library was awaiting him. That was something he could look forward to; studying. He made his way through the school hallways, passing everyone on his way. There was a moment where he saw Han, Boba, and Jabba; but he knew that he couldn’t talk to them. He had to just keep going. 

As much as Luke lived in his fantasy worlds, he knew where the two differed. In his head, Han and he were constantly together. In his head, the two were dating. In his head, the two shared intimacy of another kind. 

In reality, they lived in different worlds. Luke was Diner Boy. Han was the captain of the Alliance Falcons. There was no happy ending there.

So Luke ducked into the quiet library before Boba or Jabba could see him and draw attention that Luke did not need. He headed up the stairs that lead to the loft. The loft was lined with books as well, but also had large seating areas for people to read and study in. Luke knew exactly where he was going. He always sat in the far corner by the window. It was his spot. It was super comfortable. It was-

Taken.

And taken by someone that Luke had no intention of speaking to. 

Ben Solo was lounged out. He had his big black biker boots dropped onto the foot rest that sat in front of the large couch. His long limbs looked comfortable for once. Ben always seemed stressed when in his daily life. Right then, he almost looked…relaxed. Luke forgave him for taking his seat for half a second. When the second elapsed, he started towards the unassuming freshman with a determined look on his face. That is, until a hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm. Luke was spun around so fast he was almost thrown off balance. 

“Leave him alone.” Hux spat into his face. Hux, with a last name that no one knew. Hux, 6’2 and towering over Luke. He was mysterious as his missing last name. He always went in to speak to teachers before the first day of school started. The ginger made sure that no one would know his last name. Why? Just like his family name, no one knew. However, Luke did not want to deal with him. Hux was always following around Ben like a lost puppy, it was no wonder that he was there at that moment. The two freshman were crazy.

“I can’t. I need to study and he is in my usual seat.”

“I know. He chose it for that reason.” The information made Luke forget what he had been about to say. Ben had chosen his seat on purpose? 

“What? Why?” Luke sputtered with a red face. He better not hear what he thought he was about to hear.

“He wishes to see you and wanted to impress you with his knowledge of your preferred locations of quiet study.” Holy hell these two were strange. All Luke wanted to know was why these two talked the way they did. Hux sounded like he was in the military; like he was relaying orders to his troupes. 

“Look, I am really flattered and all; but I have some big test that are coming up. You can either tell him to move somewhere else or I will do it.” The ginger moved to speak to his “friend”, but stopped short when Luke felt a shadow on his back. It was a strangely warm shadow that blotted out all the light from the large window behind him. 

“Luke.” Ben practically moaned his name. It just made Luke cringe. He turned to face Ben, lifting his chin so he could actually speak eye to eye with the towering freshman. The other boys face looked much less real covered in shadows. “I am so glad you are here. I was hoping we could study together.” At that moment, Luke knew that he needed to be nice. He knew that he needed to be polite to the lonely boy. Bu the just couldn’t help himself. His pouty lips frowned, causing Ben’s eyes to lower to them. Before the black haired boy could reach out, Luke left with a ‘hmph’. He didn’t even want to know what the two were doing as he walked away.

~’~

The day felt like it had lasted ten years. He was finally in bed. He was finally resting his head in the humidity of his room. He wasn’t even complaining about the heat. It reminded him of his omelet he had that morning. That omelet had been the only damn good thing that happened to him all day. Now, he could sink into sleep, which is exactly what he did. 

When he woke, it wasn’t to the sound of loud banging at his door. It was a light tapping. It reminded him of how his father used to knock. It was still early though.

“It is open.” He yawned. At this point and after the day that he had just had, he couldn’t care less who saw him when. 

So he was less than prepared when Han walked through his bedroom door.

“Holy hell!” Luke screamed, flipping out of his bed in a torrent of sheets and limbs. From somewhere beyond the thin cotton, he could hear Han jog over to him and kneel. A large warm hand rested against his shoulder and pulled the sheet off of him so Luke could see once again. And see he did.

“Hey kid.” Han smiled. His brown hair looked tousled and wind whipped; just waiting for Luke to run his fingers through it. Even his mouth looked like it was waiting to be kissed.

“Hey Han.” Luke barely got out. The older boy reached out and helped him to a semi standing position. Han’s big hands squeezed Luke’s hips as he held him against his chest. Luke could see Han’s eyes flicker down to Luke’s lips before looking back up. “What are you doing here? Did Aurra let you i-“

“You talk too much kid.” Han sealed his lips against Luke’s, shutting the blond up in the process. The entire thing shot fireworks into Luke’s lower stomach. He never thought in a million years would he and Han be kissing. Him, Luke Skywalker, kissing Han Solo! Han Solo! He was dancing inside his head while Han’s hand reached around to his lower back. He pressed so their hips were grinding into each other. It siphoned out a moan from Luke. Han squeezed Luke’s hips once again, seemingly infatuated with them. He pushed his lips against Luke’s one last time before pulling apart. Han moved down from his mouth to his jaw. At that point, he fisted his hand into Luke’s golden hair and pulled his head back; exposing more of his neck for Han. “Damn.” The brunette muttered. His lips worked constantly on Luke’s throat while his other hand moved Luke’s hips in a gyrating motion. Their groins worked against each other into an almost unbearable heat. A litany of moans poured form Luke’s red kissed lips.

“Ah…Han, please.” He groaned as Han’s hand let go of his hair to lessen the tension in Luke’s scalp. Luke on the other hand wrapped his arms around Han’s neck. He pulled the taller man closer in hopes of continuing their necking. Perhaps even going further. “Please Han!”

A shift in the way Han was holding Luke did not cross his lust ridden mind. Han’s hands seemed to grow some as he tucked them under Luke’s butt to pick him off the ground. He guided Luke’s tiny calves to wrap around his waist as he pushed them back to Luke’s bed. The blond bounced some but he just giggled in the euphoria that he was experiencing. 

That is, until his hazy blue eyes cracked open. Instead of his dream guy, that dream guys little brother hung over him. Ben’s black hair curtained their faces.

“I love your blue eyes.”

Luke had never woken up from a nightmare as fast as he did that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have that guilty pleasure of having Ben just lusting after Luke super hard. I have no idea why. So I thought, why not put that in Luke's wet dream about Han and make that shit a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

“I know the perfect place to look for costumes. He sells a bunch of high end, handmade pieces as well as the cheaper stuff.” Ben explained as they made their way to the store. Yet right as Ben, Leia, and Luke turned the corner to the store, the man behind the glass door flipped the open sign to closed. Luke could feel his heart fall a thousand feet at the sight of that.

“Wait! Qui- Gon! Please open the door.” Ben pleaded through the glass. The man, who looked to be about ten years older than Obi Wan, simply stared back at them. His wise eyes narrowed at the three of them who were rather disheveled from running through the streets of Tatooine to make it to his store.

“Obi Wan,” Qui-Gon started. “You know that I am closed. Come back tomorrow.” He pointed down beneath the closed sign to the hours of establishment. They were just two minutes late.

“But we can’t. Luke needs a costume.” He grabbed the blonds shoulder with a tight hand. Luke could see the wheels turning in Ben’s head; or Obi Wan from what Qui- Gon called him. Did that mean the two knew each other? And what type of names were Obi Wan and Qui- Gon. “I will give you free breakfast for a month.”

The notion of food seemed to change the man’s mind since his face lit up with anticipation. He pulled out the keys that he had previously pocketed and unlocked the front door.

“Make it fast.” Qui –Gon said as the three ran past him into the store. Right away, Luke was overwhelmed. He had always seen the store from a distance, but never had actually gone in. It was entirely stocked with Halloween paraphernalia. From sexy costumes to the cheesy, there was something for everyone. Luke looked around for Leia, only to see that she was already on the second floor loft looking at the costumes that were hanging from the railing.

“How about that one.” She muttered, pointing to what Luke could only describe as a metal bikini.

“Ben’s going to be there. I want to get out untouched.” Luke responded as he walked towards a rack. There were hundreds of costumes that he saw. It was a problem since they only needed one. The three of them had just under three hours after he checked his phone clock. “And I need some sort of mask.” He yelled out to any of them that were listening. 

Both Qui-Gon and Obi Wan were looking intently, searching the racks for a potential match. Leia, however, was buzzing about. The only costumes that she kept pulling were scant at best. Half the time, it was something that a play boy bunny would blush at.

“How about this.” The older Qui-Gon said. He pulled out something that was finally sensible compared to Leia’s risqué choices. He held up what only could be described as a cowboy outfit. It wasn’t really something that he would choose himself, but at least it covered his kin.

“Close, but we need to keep looking.” Ben’s exasperated reply came from the mask table. His salt and pepper head was bent over, his eyes trained on the bundles of mask. For a moment, Luke thought he would just smash his head against the glass, considering the frustrated air the older man had hovering around him. But Obi Wan jumped up instead. He called Qui- Gon over and animatedly pointed at the case; gesturing to what Luke could only assume was some amazing mask. “Luke my boy, come over here.” So off he went, leaving Leia to mutter about his abstinence to wear a bikini. 

“Ben? What is i-“ Luke stopped speaking at the sight of the mask. In Ben’s hands lay a masterpiece. It was simple and understated; but masterfully crafted. The curve of the line on the top slopped down at the ears, leaving the forehead area flat. The surface of it had been painted a slick black to replicate the deep edges of space. Over top of the darker color, the maker had sponged on purples, blues, and whites to make nebulous clouds. Finally, hand painted stars and planets spotted the bridge of the nose and down to each cheek. “It’s beautiful.” Luke whispered while gently holding the mask. He realized it was made out of porcelain with it in his hands.

Still frustrated, Obi Wan muttered, “It is perfect, but we still have to find a costume to go with it.” Both he, Luke, and Qui- Gon turned to look at the vast expanse of the store’s insides. From somewhere entrenched in the racks, he saw Leia’s black Zoro hat bob and weave; plucking more of the sexy outfits she wanted him to try.

Obi Wan hummed for a few moments before quieting down. Luke watched on, waiting to see what the old man would do. 

“I think I just solved out problem.” He said as he walked over to a back section of the store.

“Those are the older costumes from last year.” Luke heard Qui- Gon explain from somewhere behind him. But excitement built in his veins as he watched old Ben reach into the rack. With a yank of his hand, Ben pulled out a costume that Luke wasn’t sure what it was at first. It seemed like a grey sack with black leggings. 

“I thought that since you have always been quite the little mystic, this would be perfect.” Ben explained as he lay the thing over the rack. On closer inspection, Luke could see that it was some sort of mages outfit from a RPG game. Nothing about it was cheap though. His hand waved over the fabric of the thick, pleaded white over shirt. Underneath that was a puffy black shirt that was far thinner, but still a turtle neck. The sleeves went all the way down to the hands that then had a place to hook your middle finger. The wrist had large silver cuffs.

“Wow.” Was all Luke could say as he took in the large grey cape and straight black leggings. To cover up most of his private parts, a small dark grey shawl hung around the waist area. Connected to that were two silver cuffs that hung around the thighs of the wearer. 

“That goes with black boots and a silver neck piece.” Qui- Gon broke Luke out of his staring. When both Luke and Ben turned, they saw that he was carrying the two things he had mentioned. Both of the accessories were perfect as well. The neck piece had small silver diamonds that hung from rings. The black boots looked like they were leather.

“We will take them.” Luke exclaimed with an excited smile. He was going to that dance.

~’~

“Hey, you look great! Nomad won’t be able to resist you!” Leia exclaimed. They stood at the top of the landing that lead down to the dance floor. With the two of them out of sight, they could speak in peace.

“Ok. But I have to be back at the diner by midnight.” Luke tied the mask a bit tighter. The thought of it falling off in the middle of talking to Nomad freaked him out so much. All he could do with his hands behind his head was watch on as Leia grabbed his cell phone from the cuff on his thigh. She typed for a few moments before placing it back on the cuff.

“There. I set the alarm for eleven forty five. That should give us enough time to get out and drive back to the diner,” Her small hands grabbed Luke by the shoulder and turned him about face. His blue eyes scanned the moving mass of students from Alliance. None of them looked like Nomad, which was a ridiculous thought that crossed his mind. How could they look like someone he had never met? “Now go find your man!” And just like that, he was down the steps and into the crowd of people.

_Meet me in the middle of the dancefloor at 11 sharp._

The words flew through Luke’s head. That would be one step closer to achieving his goal of meeting Nomad. 

‘Let’s take it one step at a time shall we.’ He thought to himself as he made his way through all the dancing people. Some gave him second glances, suddenly appreciating his looks now that they did not know who he was. ‘If only they did.’ He chuckled while slowing down. Luke glanced up and saw the disco ball spinning above him. ‘Well here I am.’ All that he could do was wait for Nomad to show up.

After twenty minutes of him just sitting there, he was more than tempted to get up and leave. Whoever this Nomad guy was really had the guts to just set him up like that. Luke felt the burn of tears in his throat and eyes right before a voice sounded behind him.

“We finally meet. How serendipitous that we are here together at last.” Before that moment, Luke did not think it was physically possible to have your heart broken that fast. 

The first thing that Luke noticed about his outfit was that once again, it was all black. The second thing was it made him look even bigger than he already was. Luke was dwarfed in his mage costume. The others costume looked like something straight from a sci-fi movie. All black and tight on the chest; it covered all of his skin. He had tight pants on with black strips of cloth that hung down in the middle on both the front and the back. Wrapped around his neck was a black scarf that doubled as a hood and also covered the straps that held up his mask; resting on his neck at the moment.

With slow movements that Luke could only describe as calculated, the black haired boy bent down and grabbed Luke’s soft hand. His gloved thumb rubbed against the fabric that covered Luke’s middle finger before he placed a single kiss against Luke’s other exposed knuckles.

“Hello Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum buuuummm. Well if you have seen A Cinderella Story, you know what happens haha. Either way, enjoy Kylo being an emo poetic piece of shit. And Luke's costume is based off of Henry's from Fire Emblem Awakening. I really like Fire Emblem and I thought, Jedi's are kind of like mystics. It sort of works. And I made it so Luke would be a white mage. His mask is a plain Venetian mask with galaxy paint on it. I just talked it up a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re Nomad?” Luke asked, his voice weak with sadness. He knew that it was too good to be true. Why would he ever think anything good would happen to him? Him? Diner Boy? The only kid on campus that was as eloquent and kind as Nomad was Ben. Luke just wished he had seen it earlier and saved himself the heart ache. 

“Nomad? Yes, I have long been lost. Searching in a sea of people, I never thought I would find the one that I was looking for.” His booted footsteps were even loud on the dancefloor. As he stepped closer to Luke, Hux came into view. The red head was wearing a similar get up to Ben, just much more official looking. They must have come as some military men. “I found you.” Ben finished by placing one of his gloved hands onto Luke’s cheek. His thumb, instead of caressing Luke’s hand, rubbed over the soft skin right underneath Luke’s right eye. “You haunt me with your beauty and your sadness.” His dark brown eyes seemed to go on forever to Luke. It was slightly disturbing up close like they were. “Dance with me.” He didn’t even give Luke a chance to decline before pulling him in. The music had slowed so they weren’t out of pace while they swayed.

“I do not know what to say.” Luke explained, feeling a hand trail down his back and edging suspiciously close to his backside. He wanted to reach around and grab his hands, he wanted to stop what they were doing and go back to the diner where he belonged; but Ben was too tall. Not only did Luke already have his arms around Ben’s neck to keep balance; but his feet were rested on top of Ben’s. The guy was just giant. Luke’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as Ben took control of their dancing. 

“Do not say anything. I know that people have hurt you for a long time. Your edges have been fraying since you started high school, and perhaps from before. I just wish to hold you, to heal you, to help you.” All of Ben’s words were more than rational. Luke, in all the pain that he had experienced over the years, should be running to someone so willing to help him. Yet, as he thought about it longer, he would be using Ben as well. Sure Ben was very attractive, but he had no mental attraction to the freshman. Only images of Han flashed through his head; images of Han helping him throughout the years. It made Luke’s stomach twist with something he never wanted to feel again.

“I am a little thirsty.” It was enough to get Ben to let go of him. With a nod, he and Hux were gone from his vicinity, heading towards the drink table. Luke groaned and fisted his hands. “I knew this was too good to be true.” He mumbled, his head falling in defeat.

“Light-Knight?” He heard someone ask from behind him. When he spun around, his breath caught. That was right, Ben didn’t acknowledge the chat names. Han Solo, standing before him like the prince that he was, did. However, the happiness caved in on him when it started to click.

“Han Solo? You are Nomad?”

“The one and only.” His cockiness did not help the situation. Luke knew that he was out of his element and out of his class.

“I am sorry. This was a big mistake.” He started forwards and tried to get away from Han. But the older boy was too fast and caught Luke’s upper arm at the last moment. He felt the large hand squeeze gently; telling him that he was not going to be hurt.

“Wait. Don’t go.” Luke whipped around with a frown on his face.

“Why should I wait here? Why should I stay here with you?” Luke’s response surprised even himself. He never lashed out. His father always told him to be calm and kind. It was not like him to get mad at others. Han just brought out all these emotions that he had stuffed down for so long.

“Because I have been hiding for so long. For so long, I have become something that I am not.” Once Han felt Luke relax and suspected that he would not bolt, he let his hand slip away. The two of them stared at each other in the dim light; Luke’s bright blue eyes meeting Han’s hazel brown. “With you, I have the courage to be what I have for so long been afraid of. Please, just let me have time with you. If I happen to find out who you are tonight, then it will be a bonus.” Unable to resist Han, Luke smiled and looked down. There was something about the way he explained himself that Luke connected to. Through the pain and the longing in Han’s being, Luke could feel the words being taken right out of his mouth. So he took a step towards him, full of caution and wariness. Han himself was far more relaxed than Luke when the blond reached up and placed his arms around Han’s neck. The reach stretched his body.

‘Why are all these tall people attracted to me?’ He half groaned half moaned as Han’s hands placed themselves on Luke’s hips. It shot a shudder up Luke’s spine.

“We could go outside. It would be easier to talk there since it is so loud.” Han whispered into Luke’s ear. The hot breath tingled on his skin. With a nod, Han started to lead Luke away from the dance floor, only to bump into Ben. The little brother’s face was blank as he looked upon the two of them. But Luke could tell. He could feel the anger and the aggression swimming just below the surface; waiting for it’s chance to pounce. Another being came into view in the form of Hux. His red hair did not help the fact that he gave off the same angry waves. But his were not directed mainly at Han. His eyes were boring into Luke with such intensity that Luke almost hid behind Han.

“Brother.” Was all that Ben could say. His hand was clenched by his side.

“Hey Ben, how are you doing?” Luke sputtered. Han was oblivious! As worldly as he was as Nomad, he sure was not showing it as himself. 

Ben, though, just looked at Luke one more time with Longing in his eyes. They were pleading, yelling for him to not go with Han. But the years and years of pining for Han and the months of pining for Nomad just could not fall away in mere moments. So without giving his older brother an answer, Ben and Hux walked away in a whirl wind of black fabric.

“Sorry about that. My little brother can be rather angsty on occasions.” That was only part of it, Luke thought to himself with a sigh as they walked out into the garden. A local hotel always rented out the ballrooms for Alliance’s dances. Luke had only been to both his freshman and sophomore homecomings and never had come out here. It was beautiful with the sounds of a fountain near bye. The also passed bushels of roses, gardenias, and many other fragrant flowers. “So…” Han hummed, their feet crunching against the light lined gravel path way. Up in front of them, Luke could see a gazebo that had lights and vines streaming all over it. It was something from a wedding magazine; it caused a red flush to cast over his neck and chest. “20 questions?” Han finished.

Luke did not want much of his personal life to be divulged to Han though. Against the odds, Luke was still nervous. He did not want Han to reject him because of who he was. He did not want Han to be disappointed that this incredible person he had been talking to for months was actually Diner Boy. So Luke changed the number down lower, “How about 10.”

“I will take what I can get.” So started Han’s little inquisition. He asked many mundane things that Luke could answer with ease. 

“What is your favorite color?”

“White.”

“What is your favorite food?”

“I like omelets.”

“What do you like to do for fun?”

“Go star gazing.”

Most of what he asked during their walk to the gazebo was harmless. They were things that many people asked on first dates to find out simple things about the person. However, once the two of them reached the lit gazebo, Han’s questions turned personal. 

“Tell me about your family, since you already know about my dad and my brother.” He explained, stepping up to Luke. The two stood in the quiet of the garden. Off in the distance, Luke could hear the sounds of the dance; pumping music that the DJ must have put on.

“I would rather not.” He cast his eyes down and to the side. With talking about his family, he would have to talk about his dad. The memories of being called daddies boy came flooding back into his head. That was the name of choice that the bullies used during Jr. High. Once he had reached high school, he was able to shed that image. But right when that came off, Diner Boy came creeping up and took over. When he glanced back up to see how Han would react, he caught the other staring at him. Han stepped closer once again, close enough that Luke could feel the heat of his body through the front of his costume. It caused his breathing to quicken with his heart. 

“That’s fair.” There was a silence between the two of them before Han reached up with calculated movements. His large hands stopped by the sides of Luke’s face. “I should be able to tell whose eyes those are. So stunning and blue. So big.” He muttered while leaning his face in. For a brief moment, Luke was someone else. He was someplace else. For that brief moment, Luke could feel justified in kissing Han before him. But that moment was quick to end. He placed his hands atop of Han’s and pulled them from his cheeks.

“I can’t.” Luke glanced down once again. His cheeks were flushed from the mere thought of being able to kiss Han. There was such a large part of him that wanted to. He wanted to be held in Han’s arms as they shared a passionate kiss. But it was impossible. The timing was all off.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Han asked with a voice full of concern. It only served to make Luke’s chest tighten with guilt. Han was so kind. He did not deserve a slum like Luke.

“Nothing. It is ju-“ The loud ringing of Luke’s cellphone broke him from speech. He knew what that meant. His time as Cinderella was over. He had to leave soon to get back to the diner in time. “It’s just that I have to go.” Luke said, running around Han. He tried to reach for the fleeing blond but missed him.

“What? Are you late for something?” He yelled. He was slightly frustrated. His dream guy was running from him right when things were about to get good.

“Yes, I am late for reality.”

~’~

“Leia we have to go.” Luke had stormed back into the ballroom in hopes to escape before Han got back. In his rush, he had nearly mowed down professor Yoda in the process.

“What why?” The only response she got was Luke holding up his cellphone, indicating that the alarm had gone off two minutes ago. Seeing that, she quickly said goodbye to who she had been speaking to and lead the way to the exit. Taking two steps at a time, the two of them almost got all the way out before Luke heard Han’s voice calling out to him. Instead of stopping, he looked over his shoulder. Han was closing in on them so he sped up. But the sudden change in speed caused the ties of the mask to loosen. Down it went, surprisingly not breaking against the carpeted floor. When he looked back one more time, he saw that Han had made it to the mask. In his big hands, it looked even daintier then before.

Just like the fabled princess herself, Han was left with just a mere reminder of Luke’s presence there that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine little tiny Luke standing on big Kylo Ren's feet to dance!?


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by where Luke sat on edge constantly. His head was filled with thoughts of what happened and what could happen. When he and Leia were running from the hotel ballroom, his porcelain mask had fallen from his head. That beautiful space painted mask. He could still remember checking over his shoulder as it thumped down onto the carpeted floor. Han stood there, his hand wrapped around the chipped mask.

“What the hell are you going to do Luke?” Leia asked, the two of them walking into the school building. The two of them had both finished their midterms, so they were simply waiting for the semester to be over with. The buzz of excitement for the holiday break was thick in the air as Luke and Leia made their way to her locker. Luke himself did not like using his that much. After his locker was wrecked in jr. high by those awful kids, he decided to just carry everything in his back pack.

“I do not know. Everything had been going so smoothly and then poof, it blew up in my face like everything else in my life.” They continued on, making their way through the throngs of kids. “I bet he has forgotten all about it.” Luke said as they rounded the corner to a hallway full of flyers. On each piece of paper was the outline of a mask with a chunk missing from it in the top corner. Luke could see slips of papers with a phone number on the bottom. On the top, it read “have you seen me?” in big black letters.

“Forgotten about it? Sure.” Leia chuckled as the pair stood in front of her locker. Luke’s eyes were wide with astonishment. He never thought that Han would go to such great lengths to find out who he was. He thought that after seeing him at the dance, Han would forget everything about him. But from the zealous way he was putting up flyers, the dance seemed to have had the opposite effect on the talented football captain. “You know,” Leia started, closing her locker. “You should just tell him. At this point, don’t you think he will accept you for who you are?” She asked as they started towards Yoda’s classroom. Even though the midterms were over, class was still in session. It would, however, end sooner for the upperclassman. It was one of the perks of going to Alliance High. The faculty there loved to spoil their seniors and juniors.

“NO. I just…” Luke paused, thinking back on what Ben had said at the dance. He had been hurt. He had been hurt so much that it was impeding on him living his life. Luke hated that, but it was the unfortunate truth. “I can’t risk being bullied again. It just seemed to die down recently.” There were not many people in Yoda’s classroom yet, so the continued on. “If he found out, don’t you think those around him would make fun of me as well. And even make fun of Han for that matter. They would tease him, just for liking me. I don’t want to put him through that.” Images of the strong, confident, and suave Han getting teased was enough for a ball to form in Luke’s throat. He did not want anyone else to go through what he did.

“Han is strong.” Chewbacca’s voice came from behind them. Luke jumped about ten feet in the air before turning around to see the tall student. “He can take it.” 

Luke all but fainted. He had heard what they were saying! He had heard and was going to tell Han! Everything would be ruined. When he looked over at Leia to get some input on the matter, he only found her smirking; looking back and forth between Chewbacca and Luke.

“But but but…. Please don’t tell Han who I am!” Luke was absolutely no above pleading, absolutely not. After all that he had been through over the years, it had become something of a part of him. It was a mechanism to keep him alive.

Yet the tall kid did not look menacing or even vaguely threatening. He simply nodded his head and stroked his chin.

“I am Han’s closest friend that is true. But I know when not to interfere. He is often foolish and misguided. You could say stuck in his ways. For him to grow, he must learn to get past that stage in his life. You are also a kind soul. With you and Han together, he may learn and mature.” Luke was speechless at Chewbacca’s words. He had no idea the big oaf was insightful like that. For so long, Chewbacca had just been a backdrop of a person. But the words to Luke had made the blond boy change his mind. He realized that Chewbacca really was going to keep his secret.

“Thank you so much.”

~’~

“Dude. What are you trying so hard?” Boba asked, handing Han another yellow colored flyer. Han turned back towards the wall and taped it up.

“Because,” He started, gesturing with his hand for another piece of paper as they continued down the hallway. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“But you don’t even know who he is?” Jabba interjected from besides Boba. The brothers had been pestering him non-stop since he started putting the flyers up that morning. He just wanted to do this and get it over with quick. The faster he was able to get the flyers up, the faster he could find his Cinderella that had run out on him. 

There was a small part of him, a fraction that was mad at the boy who had run. He thought that they had been perfect. After talking to each other for months, they finally meet and he bolts. Yet there was another fraction of him that almost found the action endearing. The blond had run, but to get back to “reality”, as he had put it. Han could only hope that meant it felt as much of a dream to him that it felt to himself. It had been an out of body experience to finally meet the person he had fallen so in love with.

“You have so many girls, and heck, guys if you want them all lined up for you. You could get any person you wanted and you run after this mystery dude?” At this point, Han did not care who was speaking. He simply continued putting up flyers until they depleted the entire stack.

“I know… But they aren’t him. If they aren’t, what’s the point?” He turned, facing the twins. They just looked back at him with expecting faces. Han threw his hands up in frustration; their previous faces turned shocked. “I am going to talk to Chewie!”

“Wait for us!”

~’~

The hunt for Han’s missing Cinderella went on like that for days; empty handed and unending. There were guys and girls alike that would come up to either him, Jabba, or Boba; acting like Light-Knight. Half the time, the twins would bring the person to Han and say they had found him, even if it was a girl. Han would just roll his eyes and walk away; frustrated with the entire process. 

All the time the goose chase was going on, Luke and he were still exchanging emails. Back to Light-Knight and Nomad, Luke felt far safer. He felt much more removed from the world in the comfort of his own room. 

**[Light-Knight]** : How are you?

Luke started one night. He had been studying non-stop for the next round of testing. College prep never ended in Luke’s mind. 

**[NOMAD]** : I am still a little mad at you to be honest. I can’t take my damned mind off of you. I need to know who you are.

He stopped typing. For a second, Luke wanted to respond; he wanted to explain himself, give himself an excuse, anything! 

**[NOMAD]** : Please tell me who you are.

Please tell me who you are.

Please tell me who you are.

Please tell me who you are.

It stared back up at Luke, the black font taunting him into moving his fingers over the keyboard. With a sigh, he started the message.

**[Light-Knight]** : I am-

However, he was unable to finish. Kandria’s loud scream at his door caused him to jump and turn around.

“What?”

“Are you finished with my essay? It’s due Friday and it makes me nervous waiting for it.” He groaned and her ignorant words. He was almost done with it, since she did pay him to do it. Luke couldn’t turn down a couple of bucks.

“Yeah. Think about having to write it.” Was his response as he went back to the computer screen. His office chair squeaked as his muscles settled back down.

“OH, and mom wants you to start dinner.” So much for continuing his conversation with Han. If he didn’t start the food soon, Aurra herself would storm up to his room. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. So with reluctance in his heart, he stood and walked out of the room; not looking at the smirking Kandria as he passed. Little to Luke’s knowledge, Kandria did not leave his room once he left. In fact, she stopped as his door and stared at the lit up monitor on the other side of the room. Her little scheming brain started to whir into motion. With calculated steps, she tip toed in and sat down at Luke’s leather office seat. Her eyes trailed over the screen and caught sight of what he had been doing.

**[NOMAD]** : Will you not tell me who you are because you were mad when you found out I was…

“Han Solo!?” She gasped. It couldn’t be possible. Her mom had told Luke that he had to stay at the diner that night. He couldn’t have went to the dance! He couldn’t be the boy that Han had been looking for all this time! Yet the evidence was sitting right in front of her. And she could only do one thing. But she would need her sisters help to get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sadness. It is coming.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two days before the big pep rally. Alliance always had it two weeks before the actual homecoming game. It was strange and rather out of place, but it had become a tradition at Alliance High. No one questioned it anymore. But even though everyone was getting ready for the big pep rally and homecoming game, Luke was stuck doing what he always did; working. His scheduled shift was later in the day around 3:00. Getting there early gave him time to study before cleaning the bar area. That was exactly what he did.

When he got out to the bar, the first thing he noticed was the lack of customers. It was not unusual for this time of day. 3:00 was right between the lunch and dinner rushes. That was why it was his favorite shift to have. It gave him a lot of leeway to slack off. Luke had been doing his job at Mos Eisley for so long, he was just waiting for his time to graduate from high school.

As he scrubbed the hard plastic counters, Obi-Wan strolled up to him. A part of Luke could not believe that the older man never told him his true name. Why would he not just come out and say it. Yet another part of him understood. There was so much that people wanted to hide from the world. Luke was a serial offender of that.

“How are you doing kid?” Speaking of keeping things away from others. Leia, day after the dance, had coming storming in and yapping to Obi-Wan about what happened. Luke in his eternal shyness was not going to mention anything to the older man if he did not have to. All Luke did to reply to Obi-Wan’s question was nod then continue on down the hard plastic counter. For a while, he was finally alone by himself. He zoned out from everyone else while his rag made large circles. Yet that loneliness was short lived when Han Solo himself walked in. Luke glanced over at Obi-Wan for help, but the cold shoulder that he had given him left in in the dark. So all Luke could do was act like he had not noticed the love of his life while he walked over and sat directly in front of him. Luke took a deep breath before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

“What can I do for you?” He asked. Moments passed where a heavy silence hung between the two. Whether it was because of him or Han, he did not know.

“Do you know what bugs me?” Han finally questioned, his voice raised and aggravated. He had both of his fingers pointed out towards Luke.

Without knowing what to say, Luke popped out the first thing that came to his mind. “People taking your order?”

“No,” The brunette in front of him was mentally fast, Luke had to give him that. “Taking peoples orders.”

Now that confused Luke. Han Solo, captain of the football team, hunk extraordinaire, most popular boy in school, rich family; why would he be taking people orders. What he was saying sounding like something Luke would say to Leia when no one else was around them. Han just shrugged and grabbed a smaller menu that they put up on the counters. Luke watched on as Han’s brown eyes scanned back and forth, reading the junk that they sold to actual human beings.

“You don’t know my dad,” He stopped and squinted at one of Aurra’s more eccentric selections she added to the menu. “Sushi and donuts? Who does that?” Han chuckled with a quick glance at Luke. The blond felt like he was burning up. His face was brighter than a tomato. “I’ll just take a coffee.” With the order in his head, Luke rolled over to the coffee station; grabbing all the necessary items. He rolled back and set the sugar and creamer down beside Han, then placing the mug in front of him. With the ease of a practiced man, Luke poured Han a cup of coffee. He turned right when Han started speaking again. “Do you ever feel like if you show someone who you really are, they won’t accept you?” It was a sucker punch to the gut. Luke knew that Han was talking about him, well by him he meant Light-Knight. The way that Light-Knight had been blowing off Nomad was obvious. Something had happened between the two and that something was the dance. Luke could just feel the frustration rolling of Han; the frustration and sadness. 

“Yeah, I do. Like being yourself isn’t good enough, like you’re wearing a mask.” He decided to answer honestly. It was the least Luke could do. But his answer was a little too honest. He really meant it. Then he felt the word vomit starting to form.

“You just want to be honest and tell them, it’s me. I am-“

“Luke!” Aurra’s shout came from the register by the door. Her fiery red hair and beating eyes bored into him like a drill. However, he did not want to leave the conversation he was having. He was getting the chance to finally speak to Han honestly. Luke was finally getting to be open with the older boy. So he held up a finger, telling her to wait a moment. But she was not having that. “Now!” Aurra yelled. When Luke turned back to Han and try to explain, the brunette gave him an understanding smile. With another sip, he pulled out a twenty from his wallet, 17 dollars more than he should have given him. 

“Thank you for the talk.” Han smiled while walking out of the diner.

~’~

“So, tell us again what happened.” Linda frowned at the two sisters. She knew who they were. Their mother owned that disgusting restaurant on the other side of the highway. For some reason that seemed to escape her, it was popular in Tatooine. All those fried foods and fatty drinks; disgusting.

“You would not believe it. Luke, our conniving little step brother, has been lying to Han. He has been cheating to him and pulling him away from you. Not only that, but he is the guy that Han was after during the dance.” Corrina started with the overdramatics. It was after Linda’s cheer practice that the two sisters had pulled their trio aside to a bench. From there, they exploded into a tale spun from lies. 

“That is right,” Kandria jumped in. “He has been posing as someone else on a chat room. The two of them met like that. My sister and I, we wanted to tell you sooner. But our brother said he would kill us if we told you.” She waxed on, wiping away a fake tear to make it seem even more harrowing than it actually was. All the while, Linda and her two lackeys frowned; taking in the information they were receiving. 

Before they had started to date, Han and her were best friends. They had known each other for a long time. It was her idea to start dating once they reached high school. When she looked back on it that was the same time Han started to grow distant from her. She realized then that meant he was bisexual. There was still a chance for the two of them. It just meant that she had to break Luke and Han up. It made her giddy that she finally knew the name of the person that stole her Han away from her.

“That little bastard.” She muttered under her voice. The plot was already starting in her head. So she motioned for the five others to lean in.

~’~

Luke strolled down the hallways of Alliance High. Things were starting to look up for him. That other day, he was actually able to have a conversation with Han! It was crazy! He could actually speak to Han without making a complete fool of himself.

That gave him leeway to not expect the intercom to buzz on above him. Right when the tiny noise came through, Leia bounced up; her head turned to the ceiling in wait for the announcement.

“Ugh, if you can hear this. Light-Knight,” The sound of the usual announcement girl came over everyone and it made his stomach drop. Light-Knight? Was it Han calling out to him? “Nomad will be waiting for you after the pep rally. It’s says they want to finally meet their Cinderella that ran away so fast at the dance.” Luke immediately turned and started his way towards the pep rally stage. His first plans for the day were to go and study in the library. But this way, he was killing two birds with one stone. Not only would he be able to avoid Ben and Hux, he would finally speak to Han; face to face. He could finally tell Han Solo that it was him, he was Light-Knight. 

“Luke!” Leia jumped up and down with a smile on her face. The braid that she had in her hair flopped back and forth with the motion of her body.

“I know!” With that, the two of them rushed out to the stage, already seeing all the people that had gathered there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I have been having pretty bad anxiety attacks and the next semester is starting up. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that Luke noticed as he and Leia came up to the stage was the amount of people. Pep rallies at Alliance were usually a big occurrence. Most of the students came to see the cheerleaders do their routine and get pumped up for the big game. It was just something that high schoolers got excited about. But this, this was odd. People were cramped up together like sardines. There were so many people there that he and Leia had to stand at the very back, only just getting a view to the stage between two other guys. It was not a problem though. All Luke could think about was meeting up with Han afterwards. He would finally be able to speak with Han, face to face; man to man.

He watched as the drum lines performance died down and Linda came up to the microphone. Being the captain of the cheer squad, she was the one to usual speak on the behalf of the rest of the team.

“Thank you!” She cheered. The others on the side rattled their pom-poms before setting them down and moving about. “We have a skit that we would just love to perform for you all.” Her mouth turned into a wicked smile as she leered down at Han in the front row. Luke’s jealousy pulled at his stomach when she did that. He knew it was irrational since he and Han weren’t even dating; but he could not help himself. “Once upon a time, there was a big strong fighting eagle.” Through the curtains that were set up on stage came Corrina, dressed up in the football team’s uniform. She soared around with her arms out like a bird before settling down in front of two of the cheerleaders. Already, Luke was confused for he knew that the cheerleaders did not like his step sisters. If anything, the cheerleaders took pity on the two brats. “He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his dad owned the biggest pond in all the land.” Laughter rang throughout the crowd, everyone already knowing who it was. Yet Luke’s stomach tightened in anxiety; something was wrong. 

“Yet, he still wasn’t happy.” Linda paused, smirking. Kandria, carried by three other cheerleaders came through the curtains. The red head was dressed in a ball gown, all white and fluffy. “If only he could find someone, then they could kiss him, turn him into a prince, and then they could run away together.”

Luke glanced at Han, noticing that no laughter was comping out of the football captain. He seemed ashamed, regretful if anything. The feeling only tightened in Luke’s stomach. From the corner of his eye, he could see a frown grow on Leia’s face. She must be feeling the same thing that he was.

“One night, when the wicked falcon ditches his most popular girlfriend, he meets this person.” The two sisters stood, facing each other on stage. Corrina dressed in the football uniform bowed to Kandria who was acting all bashful.

“Your highness.” Corrina said in a fake boy voice as she bowed. Kandria curtsied and threw up the back of her skirt, causing another round of laughter from the crowd.

“Alas, not only did our falcon have a secret identity,” No, no, no, Luke thought. He felt his throat tighten and tears form in his eyes. “But a secret email relationship with a pen pal named Light-Knight.” The tears breached the sides of his eyes. Besides him, Leia tugged on his arm to make him leave; but he just shrugged her off. He was going to see this through. When he glanced down at Han, he saw his hand covering his face. It couldn’t be. He had to be the one to have leaked this to Linda.

“Dear Light-Knight, I can’t wait until we finally get to me. You are the only one who understands the real me. A me who doesn’t want to take over his dads business, but who wants to be a writer.” Han’s dad reached over and whispered into his ear.

“Dear Nomad, I want you to know who I am, but I am scared.” Luke let out a sob. All the people around him were laughing at the unknown misery that he was experiencing. How could they do this? He felt like everything around him was caving in. Leia’s voice seemed far away and fuzzy, just like the stage as his eyes filled up with more tears. “I am scared that you will reject me.” Luke almost doubled over at the words. It was his biggest fear. After living through years upon years of bullying and loneliness, he was terrified of people leaving him for who he was. “And I never have had a real kiss before.” Laughter busted out around them once again. All Luke could do was watch on, tears streaming down his face. 

“I can’t believe it. Who read my emails?” He asked to Leia.

“Luke, let’s go.” Leia said. But Linda’s wicked voice interrupted them.

“But our mystery person had a secret as well. They weren’t royalty at all,” While Luke and Leia had spoken a few words to each other, Kandria had gone behind the curtains and dressed in the diner’s uniform. Not having used the skates as long as Luke had, she stumbled about like a buffoon. “They were a geek, a loser, a diner boy.” Everything zeroed in on those two words. Luke’s biggest nightmare was coming true. She stumbled and fell into a plate of whip cream that the cheerleaders had in front of them; for comedy Luke thought with a hollow laugh. He rubbed away tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “And who may you ask is this imposter? Give it up for our pretend Cinderella, diner boy Luke Skywalker.” Judging eyes turned upon him. Laughter and boos became one as his breathing quickened. 

He saw Han turn around in his chair and their eyes caught for a moment. In that second, Luke thought that Han would help him; would come to his aid. Through dozens of their shared emails, Luke had explained that he had been bullied when he was younger. He never said why, but just said that he was. All Han did was turn back around and place a hand over his eyes.

In that moment, Luke knew that he was alone in the world once again.

~’~

One good thing about always being in the library was the fact the librarians never questioned him. Once he told Leia that he would be ok and she could go, he ran off to his favorite corner. The two old woman that usually said hello to him left him in peace as he ran past them. 

Finally alone, he curled up into the arm chair. The light from the hanging sun cast an orange glow upon the room; making his skin look far more golden than it already was.

He was devastated. The one man that he had ever loved was now gone, just a memory of the past. Han had to have been the ones to have leaked those emails to Linda. There was just no other person that had access like him. Han had to have hated him for who he was, why else? It destroyed Luke to think about it. He had trusted Han, he had given Han his heart. Now what? Luke was all alone once again. 

Luke sobbed, a hand over his mouth and his eyes screwed shut. It hurt to cry but that was all he felt like doing. Perhaps the pain meant that he was still alive.

When he felt the presence of someone else approach him, he could not find it in him to tell the person to go away.

“I’m sorry.” It was Ben. Luke cracked an eye open and saw that the tall boy was kneeling in front of him. There was pure sadness in his eyes as they stared up at Luke. “I don’t know what to say.”

Thoughts flew into Luke’s head. Here Ben was offering love, acceptance, and happiness. The younger boy never judged him for being Diner Boy. He never cared about aside the fact that Luke was himself. So the blond reached out with shaking hands and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. He pulled him closer, placing his head on the taller boys shoulder.

“You still want to help me heal?” He asked, recalling Ben’s words from the dance. Ben wrapped his own long arms around Luke and squeezed with a protective nature.

“Of course my love,” Ben whispered. “Anything.” There was tenderness behind the sentiment that made Luke’s heart flutter. It wasn’t a backless endearment. Ben really, truly meant what he said. He cared deeply about Luke. 

So Luke pulled back, his heart thumping pitifully at the concern he found in Ben’s dark brown eyes.

“Help me forget. I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I don’t want to feel this world crushing numbness. Please.” He whimpered. Ben smiled softly, one hand brushing over Luke’s face to wipe away the tears, before placing a gentle kiss on the quivering lips before him.

“Like this?” Luke sighed into the kiss. 

"Yes. Do you still love me? For sure? You won't leave me?" He pleaded, a sudden insecurity causing his throat to stop up again. 

"I love you, Luke Skywalker. Diner Boy, Light-Knight, I don't care what name you go by. I love you.” Ben whispered as he cradled the sides of Luke’s face with his big hands before kissing him in the quiet of the library. Luke simply sighed as he felt Ben’s thumbs brushing the tops of his cheeks, wiping away the physical signs of his sadness. 

For the first time in a long time, Luke felt happy. He felt loved in Ben’s strong arms. Even though this was the love of his life’s brother, his human vulnerability could not hide the fact he needed the comfort. He needed the soft lips on his mouth and the big hands on his back.

“I love you.” Ben sighed into a kiss on Luke’s shoulder.

Luke knew he was telling the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend LovelyLuminosity helped me with ideas for this chapter! Thank you darling! And don't kill me with the whole Ben thing. It won't last long! Trust me.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke was happy. It was strange. He was rarely happy. But here he was, curled up next to Ben, on the kids couch. Han was not home. That was the first thing that they had to get clear and out there. Luke was still weak. He could admit that now. That meant he would not be able to see Han for quite some time. 

But there, together; Luke felt relaxed.

It had been a couple of days since they started “dating”. Neither were very sure what to call what they were. Luke had an inkling that Ben wanted to say they were dating. He was more prone to “going steady”. It did not have the same connotation as dating. There was less stress on their relationship that way. And that was the way he liked it. The comfort from them being together was rarely, if ever, physical. Of course Ben was attractive, there was no denying that. But Luke was far more attracted to something else. He the attraction to Ben’s mind. The kid had so much in common with Luke, it was kind of incredible. Reading, writing, even astronomy! It was incredible how well they got along. 

It made it far easier to hang out as well. Most of the time, he could as Ben to go to a library with him, or a book store, or a coffee shop. Ben was happy to go to the places he suggested. They were things he liked to do as well anyways. However, lying on a couch with Ben was just as appealing. That is, until Ben spoke a statement Luke really did not want to hear.

“You are thinking of Han aren’t you?” He asked, running a hand through Luke’s hair. The blond froze against Ben’s chest. His face turned into his shirt so Ben could not find the shock he displayed there. He could not hide forever though. With much reluctance, he pushed up so he sat up in Ben’s lap.

“Yes.”

“This was never going to work was it?” Ben asked again. His face was riddled with sadness and longing; longing for something he would never have.

“No. I am sorry.” Luke’s head fell in embarrassment. He was embarrassed by himself and embarrassed by the situation. When Ben’s big hands caressed his cheeks and combed through his hair, he glanced up.

“I still love you.” He whispered, smiling sadly. “But you don’t love me, not the way you should.”

“I do love you.” Luke retorted. The whole situation made him want to cry. The days he spent with Ben were some of the happiest in his life. But…But he could not forget Han. He could not forget the feeling Han gave him. He was still in love with Han. “But I am not in love with you. Can…Can we still see each other?” He asked. Losing Ben as well would be his end.

Ben sat up, smiling. "We could still see each other. It won't be one-on-one for a while, but I don't want to stop being around you."

Luke laughed as he quickly wiped his tears, his chest suddenly growing lighter at the promise. "Well, what now?"

Ben hummed thoughtfully, his mind drifting to a certain brunette. “Well, I think you need to talk to Han.” 

“I don’t think I can,” Luke started, his face flushing a deep red out of anger and confusion. “He gave Linda and her lackey’s our emails. He obviously does not like me like I do him.” He sighed, looking down again.

“He didn't give the cheerleaders those emails." Ben explained, his face scrunched up in thought. "Is that what you thought happened?"

Luke looked up suddenly, almost throwing himself off of Ben’s laps if it weren’t for the big hands catching his hips. “He did not give them our emails? What? What happened then?” This was a new predicament Luke had not planned for.

“You step-sisters,” Luke already knew this was not going to end well for them. “I overhead them scheming with Linda. I tried to find you, but it had already been broadcasted before I could. I thought you knew, I am sorry.”

It was as if the world had started anew. Everything looked different then; Luke could hardly believe it.

"He- he didn't hate me after he found out who I was?" Luke gasped.

"No. He was crushed when you ran off and disappeared. He actually threw a tantrum when he heard you had agreed to go out with me." Ben took Luke’s smaller hands into his. His dark brown eyes glanced up to Luke’s, soberly seeing his love through different eyes. “He loves you. Do you love him?”

Luke did. Dear god did he love Han. It hurt sometimes he loved Han so much.

"Yes. I do. I don't want to but I do." 

Ben nodded and gave Luke a pained smile. "Then you should talk to him. I can call him for you if you’d like? He could come here."

Luke shook his head and laughed pitifully. He was already forming a plan. "No, I want to face him in person." With gentle hands Luke pulled Ben's face to his, resting their foreheads together for a moment. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Ben, for being there. You loved me when no one else would and I could never repay you for that."

"Of course, my lo-" The younger man stopped mid word, his face changing. Luke just chuckled though.

"You can call me that one last time, if you like. I want to hear it."

Ben breathed out a shaky sigh in response. He sure would miss it. "I'll miss you, my love. Go. Find your happiness."

~’~

The homecoming game. Luke could feel it in his bones. This was the day. This was the day that everything would either fall into place, or fall apart. His heart sang at the first option. 

“Damn.” He chuckled. It was a sad laugh, full of pity and hatred for oneself. There was such a high chance that Han would still reject him. He knew what Ben had said, he knew Han had loved him. But there were so many things unaccounted for. He had no idea what the outcome of his discussion would be. All he could do was hold his head up high as he walked into the men’s locker room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was more setting up for the next chapter than anything else. my darling LovelyLuminosity helped once again!


	12. Chapter 12

Damn the entire world. He felt the pit of his heart break every moment of his life since Luke walked out of it. Han Solo never thought that he would get this attached to anyone. He was a jock with the heart of a poet. There was so much in his life that he had to keep hidden from everyone.

Like the fact he did not want to take over his dad’s shipping company. Being in a town with a bunch of high school kids and young business professionals, the business was booming. Yet, he could not bring himself to even consider taking over from his father. It made his stomach move, and not in a good way. 

What he really wanted to do, and what his dad would never accept, was write poetry. It gave him an outlet for all the unexplainable sadness in his life. Everyone always told him that he had such a good life, and he could not argue that point; but he could not escape from the soul crushing pain that he felt from a day to day basis. Many a days, he would wish he could just lay in bed; not move. Yet poetry, it gave him this freedom. It gave him a chance to express himself that football nor running a business would ever accomplish. 

That was partially why he missed the presence of Light-Knight…Well Luke. Now that he knew who Luke was, it made it far worse. Luke Skywalker was one of the kindest people at Alliance High. He treated everyone with humility, with grace. The only other people he knew to be that forgiving to everyone they met were three freshman. He recalled their names and their faces because they spoke to his brother. No one spoke to his brother aside form Luke. And there in lied the problem. Luke interacting with his brother.

Do not get him wrong. Han loved his brother Ben. But he did not love his brother and Luke together. They started hanging out after Linda ruined everything. Han remembered the tantrum he threw that very night. He had trashed his bedroom, Ben just watching from the doorway. 

The two of them made such a striking image. Ben was not very handsome in a traditional sense. However, there was something that smacked you over the head and drug you in with all the force you could handle. 

Then there was Luke. Luke. So precious and pure. He looked like someone straight from a renaissance painting. He was beauty incarnate. Those shining blue eyes and silky blond hair. Luke was not very large and bulky. That just added to his appeal. The feminine qualities of his being were delectable. 

Han recalled the day that they met. He became captain of the football team as a freshman and stayed in that positon for the rest of his time at Alliance. Luke, sweet and tiny, came in to try outs expecting to stay. He had heard of the accident involving Anakin Skywalker, but had never seen his son in person. It only confirmed the jeers and taunts he had also heard about. Luke was tiny and looked far more like a girl in the eighth grade than a freshman boy in high school. It made him want to protect him. That was exactly what he did; not that he let Luke know who was protecting him from the taunts of others. Even though he was the most popular kid in school, he was not the confident guy everyone believed him to be.

Han missed Luke. That was the bottom line. Before all of this problem occurred, they spent very little time together. There were a few passing words they would share in the hallway or in a class; but that was it. Now, it was nothing. Luke would avoid him like the plague. He would see Han’s brown hair in the hallway and turn straight to Ben. It hurt. It made everything hurt more and more with each passing day.

All that he could do was play in the homecoming game and distract himself from the ever present misery Luke’s disappearance from his life caused.

~’~

Walking in to the locker room was like walking back in time. Luke could feel the anger and embarrassment well up inside of him with each step, each breath. In the back of his mind, he could remember the day; the single day he tried to conform for those who tore him down. None of that. He decided later. He did not have to make others feel comfortable to make himself feel better. No. He was Luke Skywalker. There were things about him that were feminine and girly. He liked to look at the night sky. He liked to imagine what it would be like to be a star. Imagination was his best friend and owned that. 

“Heads up!” One of the linebackers shouted. Luke remembered him from some of the previous football games he attended. The guy was a stack of a dude. Built like a brickhouse, he probably weighed over 260 pounds. The towel that he shouted about to avoid flew over Luke’s head and smacked against the end of a set of lockers. The yellow tint to it smeared sweat against the blue metal. 

One thing about athletics Luke was happy he did not have to experience on a daily basis was the horrendous smell of body odor. All the guys were huge and that meant they were going to sweat just as much. It hung in the air like smoke. At some points when Luke stormed through the dozens of guys, he actually had to pull the neck of his long sleeve t-shirt over his nose.

“Wow, Diner Boy, you bringing my breakfast burrito to me? How kind of you.” Jabba shouted from behind Han. Luke just ignored the blond brother. He only had eyes for one person and that was Han. Seeing the brunette again caused his throat to tighten. Since the pep rally and getting together with Han’s brother Ben, he had been ignoring the senior football captain. He had no idea that Han was not responsible for the email leaks until Ben had told him. It did not make up for what he did.

“Han.”

“Luke!” Han jumped up from the bench. His brown hair was wet, a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. He did not have the rest of his uniform on yet so his chest was left bare. “What are you doing here?” He seemed confused. Good. Luke thought, gearing up for what he had to say. The look that he gave Han must have sparked something in the older boy because Han suddenly started up once again. “Luke! Okay, I know you think that I’m just some-“

“Coward? Phony?” Han frowned at Luke’s words.

“Okay, just listen.”

“No you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It’s been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody.” Luke almost choked up, but was able to miraculously hold himself together. “Look, I did not come here to yell at you, okay? I came to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you really are. I was, but I’m not anymore. And the thing is, I really don’t care what people think about me. Because I believe in myself. And I know that things are going to be okay. But even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college, it’s you that I feel sorry for.” Han’s jaw was tight at the words Luke threw at him. He knew that Luke was right.

“Heads up, five minutes until run.” Boba shouted form the other side of the locker room.

“I’m coming!” Han yelled back. His brown eyes never left Luke’s tight form.

“I know that guy who sent those emails is somewhere inside of you, but I cannot wait for him. Because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing.” Luke ignored the shout of his name and walked through the door he came through; just missing Han punching the metal siding of the locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is a burn if I have ever seen one. We all know what is going to happen though. And just saying, the three freshamn are Poe, Finn, and Rey. They pity Ben more than anything else though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pQo9OQlIB8

Walking out of the men’s locker room was like walking into a new life, a new state of being. Luke had never experienced such a dominant moment in his life. He really did not know how to react, having just told off the most popular boy in school and the four year football team captain. For a few moments there, he had the entire world at his feet. He saw it, the look Han’s face. He could see the truth that Ben had told him previously. Han had never leaked their emails. He had wanted to be with Luke all along. Luke himself had no idea how to deal with that. The only thing he did know was his father would have been proud of him. He would have been proud that Luke did not give up, not for a second.

“Hey! Luke!” Leia called from the end of the hallway. He had been standing near the entrance to the locker room stuck in a daze. When she jogged up to him, he noticed a vast change in her appearance. There was no costume, or at least not from what he could deduce. She was in a simple pair of jeans, boots, a sweater, and a scarf. Her long brown hair was tied into a high pony tail. She just looked like a senior in high school; not an Indian, not a Victorian woman. She was just… Leia.

“I like your look.” He decided to point it out. Luke did not know if this would be a permanent thing. He really hoped it would be. For the years that he went along with her dress up, he just wanted her to be happy. He always thought that it was just her way of finding herself. Luke just wanted her to be happy in her own skin. Perhaps it was finally that time? He watched on as she smiled and looked down to inspect her own outfit.

“Thank you,” He always liked her smile. Well, Luke always like Leia. She was the closest thing he had to actual family in this world. There were times when he was growing up that he dreamed of her being his sister instead of the two bitches. It was a lofty request to the gods, but a nice thought none the less. “What are you doing here by yourself?” Leia finally noticed the fact Luke was just standing in the dark hallways all on his lonesome. He really wished she had not.

“I was speaking with Han.”

“Han?! What did you say? What did he say!?” She yelled, causing Luke to ‘shush’ her and push her down the hallway. If Han and the rest of the football team were still in the locker room, there was no way that he would want them to hear his and Leia’s conversation.

Once they were far enough away for him, he lifted his hand from Leia’s mouth. “I told him how I feel. I told him that I am not waiting for him.” He watched Leia’s brown eyes widen at the new information. All the time he had spent with Ben, she would constantly pester him to speak to Han; to clear up the air between the two. Just like how he wished the best for her, she wished the best for him. She just wanted him to be happy with someone who loved him. If that was Ben, ok. But Leia had a way of knowing things before they happened. She always suspected that Han still cared for Luke deeply.

“Wow! That’s amazing Luke. I am glad you finally did that. How do you feel?”

He chuckled, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around himself. “I will tell you when I can catch my breath.” She smiled at the very ‘Luke like’ response. With a sigh, she placed her hands on his shoulders. A couple moments of comfortable silence fell over the two before she glanced over her shoulder. Even in the school where they were, they could hear the crowd at the football stadium. The team had to have been on the field.

“I was going to go to the game… But we…” Leia trailed off. From the look on her face, Luke knew what she wanted to truly do and that was go to the game. 

As much as he wanted to just go home, lock himself in his room, and curl up underneath the blankets; he knew this was a night of growth. If he was going to continue growing as a person, Luke knew that he had to go to that football game.

“No,” His eyes were down turned. “No, I want to go to the game.” When he glanced back up, he saw the uncertainty in Leia’s face. He knew she was thinking of a way to change his mind. That just would not do. He would not let his own personal life drag down Leia’s good time. So he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the exit, keeping the game in his mind.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Leia, don’t ask me again or I might change my mind.”

~’~

Even walking up to the ticket booth to get IN to the stadium had Luke’s heart pumping harder in his chest. He was in way over his head. He thought his heart was pounding so loudly that Leia would be able to hear it.

Being the kind person that she is, Leia payed for Luke’s ticket before he could protest. The two walked in, observing the rushing about. Since it was homecoming, many of the PTA moms had set up tents and sold food. They were not there for the food however. Leia led Luke around and up to the bleachers. The stands were already packed so they slowly made their way through the mass of people. Unbeknownst to Leia, Luke was in pain. His heart was broken. He had told himself he would be strong, he would grow from the situation. But watching the football team, and watching Han lead them like the man he was; he could not do it. The Falcons were up and Han was speaking to the team. Everyone around Luke and Leia started to cheer for Han, his name becoming a chant to lead the school to victory over the Imperial Knights from across town. 

Luke glanced down at the cheer leaders and saw Linda, smiling and bouncing up and down while leading the crowd in the chant. 

“Leia, I thought that I could handle this,” She leant over, listening to the blond beside her over the voices of everyone around them. “But I really can’t.” Leia watched Luke for a moment. Her wise brown eyes caught him glancing over at Han on the field. She knew that Luke was there to make sure she was not alone. That was just like him, putting other people’s needs before his.

“You know what, I will tell you how it ends.” With a nod, Luke started towards the step. The familiar sensation of a lump in his throat grew with each heavy step away from his love.

~’~

The crowd was so damn loud. Han’s head pounded while he spoke glanced over at Linda. He cursed her for starting such a grating chant. The only reason she would do that was to annoy him. But when he looked over the stands, he spotted Luke walking away from his seat. Was he leaving? Was he going to walk away from him for good? The thought scared Han. It scared Han so much, more than anything before. The thought of losing Luke was heart breaking. It was then he realized that it was love. Han loved Luke. He was not the type of guy to just let the love of his life walk out on him. 

“Sorry boys.” He smirked, jogging away from the team. With a flick of his wrist, his sweaty helmet flew from his head and bounced onto the field turf. The only thing that was on his mind was reaching Luke before he was out of his life for good. So he did not even see his dad, standing beside the coach on the field, reach out and grab his elbow.

“Whoa, what are you doing Han?” His fathers faced was twisted in confusion. Han smiled, actually happy this time.

“I’m out of here.” 

Han’s reply only caused his father more confusion. “What? You are throwing away your dream!” His father replied, voice full of desperation.

“No Dad, I am throwing away yours.” He never felt so satisfied in his life. It was just another thing that he could credit to Luke. Han finally had the guts to stand up to his father, to tell him how he truly felt. Leaving all the stunned people on the field, he jogged over to the stands, jumping up onto the metal bleachers just as Luke made it to the stairway. Han heard the cries of his name from the field, pleading for him to stay and finish the game; but he simply kept his head forwards. 

His breath caught in his throat when Luke turned and caught sight of him. Those beautiful blue eyes, so wide and pure, took his form in. It must have caused him to freeze, because Luke did not move as Han took two steps at a time to make his way up to Luke. Once he got to the step underneath the blond, he stared into the eyes of his love.

“Han?” Luke looked beyond stunned. “What are you doing?” He had to get out what he needed to say before Luke bolted. 

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” And with that, Han’s lips met his. It felt like molten bloomed though out his chest. The warmth of Han’s body wrapped around his when Han’s large hands grasped his face. As they kissed, something unexpected happened. A single drop of rain fell down from the sky and onto Han’s cooling cheek. The two of them broke apart just in time for the clouds to open up and bless the drought ridden Tatooine with pouring rain. 

Han grabbed Luke’s face, making the blonde look at him. Their faces with mere centimeters apart. The sounds of the football team winning behind them boomed in the small outdoor stadium.

“I am sorry I waited for the rain.”

Luke couldn’t help but smile and kiss Han again. “It’s ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might cry. Even though I have seen this movie a million times, this fic took me for a ride. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I write for you all. Thank you so much for the support along the way ya'll.

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched A Cinderella Story wayyyyy too much. It suddenly formed into a Skysolo fic. I am going to fold in Rey, Finn, Poe, and maybe even Kylo. That will be in one of the later chapters though. And they will probably be underclassmen. When I was thinking about this, Luke in his junior year looks like what he did during The Empire Strikes Back. Han, of course, looks like he did in Return of the Jedi. Same goes with Leia. It's just, The Empire Strikes Back seems like junior year to me.


End file.
